


Солгу ли я тебе?

by AppleOfYourEye, Leshaya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/pseuds/AppleOfYourEye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Soulmate!AU, в котором родственные души не могут друг другу лгать.





	1. Стив

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Would I Lie to You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774048) by [oui_oui_mon_ami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oui_oui_mon_ami/pseuds/oui_oui_mon_ami). 

> По пейрингам: очевидно Стив Роджерс/Тони Старк, также присутствуют preslash!Стив Роджерс/Баки Барнс, prehet!Стив Роджерс/Пегги Картер, Тони Старк/Пеппер Поттс.
> 
> Предупреждение: упоминается селфхарм в прошлом. И всё же работа - флафф на флаффе и флаффом погоняет.
> 
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8586083/21914802).

Стив не лжёт принципиально, если, конечно, не уверен, что ложь будет во спасение.

Этому его научила мама. Память подбрасывает образ: Стив, больной гриппом или чем-то подобным, сидит, укутавшись в одеяла, на потёртом диванчике и смотрит, как мама варит ему куриный бульон.

С тарелкой, от которой идёт пар, она опускается перед ним на колени.

— Осторожнее, горячо, — говорит она, придерживая для Стива тарелку. Стив делает несколько глотков. — Милый, — произносит она чуть позже, — сейчас ты этого не поймёшь, но мне нужно, чтобы ты мне кое-что пообещал.

Стив шмыгает носом.

— Что?

— Обещай, что будешь остерегаться говорить неправду. Ложь обладает большой мощью и зачастую не обходится без последствий. Так что подумай перед тем, как сказать что-то, ладно? Подумай, а так ли необходимо солгать сейчас? И если от лжи больше вреда, чем пользы, тогда говори правду, хорошо?

— А если мне нужно солгать, чтобы спасти чью-то жизнь? — спрашивает Стив. Даже тогда он заботился о других больше, чем о себе.

— Это многое усложняет, — отвечает мама. — Я не говорю тебе никогда не лгать, я просто хочу, чтобы ты был с этим осторожен. Представь, что у тебя ограниченный запас лжи, и каждую ложь тебе нужно приберечь для правильного случая. Понимаешь?

Стив кивает и отхлёбывает ещё бульону.

— А как вы с папой узнали, что вы родственные души?

Мамины губы изгибаются в чуть заметной улыбке:

— Я как-то раз приготовила ужин и спросила, нравится ли ему. Папа открыл рот, внезапно подавился куском мяса, который жевал, а затем выплюнул его в урну и сказал, что это была самая жёсткая говядина, которую он когда-либо ел.

Стив смеётся вместе с мамой.

Он не понимает, что она имеет в виду, говоря об ограниченном запасе лжи, — начинает понимать лишь годы спустя, после того как мама с папой отправляются на небеса, а Стив остаётся под присмотром Баки (который в том числе и варит ему куриный бульон, когда он болеет). И со смертью мамы Стив вовсе не перестал исполнять её заветы. Они с Баки не лгут друг другу; частично — потому что так завещала мама, частично — потому что им и не надо. Стив доверяет Баки, как не доверял раньше никому из друзей, так что не переживает из-за того, что Баки знает все его секреты. И Стив, в свою очередь, знает все секреты Баки. Они как одна душа в разных телах: всегда вместе, всегда делятся друг с другом самым сокровенным.

И Стива грызёт маленькая, но назойливая надежда: может, Баки и есть тот самый? — хотя он и знает, что не должен испытывать такие чувства к своему другу (к другу одного с ним пола — уж подавно) и что если кто-то об этом узнает, то это сделает его ещё большей мишенью для издевательств, — но он всё равно испытывает. И он знает, что именно это — правильно, что он прав, а остальные ошибаются, потому что люди должны любить тех, кого хотят любить — и как хотят любить.

Стив решает потратить одну ложь из своего «запаса» в призывном пункте; в конце концов, если его возьмут в армию, то он сможет спасать жизни, верно? Стив пытается попасть туда раз, затем другой, после чего Баки закатывает глаза и ласково просит Стива обойтись без третьего.

— Тебе и в самом деле жить надоело? — спрашивает он. — Может, то, что тебе отказали дважды, — знак, что тебе будет лучше здесь, в тепле и уюте? — У него шутливый тон, как и обычно, но Стив всё равно чувствует, что Баки беспокоится.

Тем не менее он сбегает, чтобы попробовать снова. Он не говорит Баки, куда идёт, всё равно тот на работе, но когда Стив возвращается, Баки тоже уже дома. Стив быстро прячет принесённые из призывного пункта бумаги в изношенную куртку.

Баки сидит на подоконнике; тёмные круги под его глазами отчётливо виднеются в тусклом свете заходящего солнца. Он лениво скользит взглядом по куртке Стива, затем — снова по его лицу.

— Где ты был?

Он не злится — лишь любопытствует. Однако на Стива резко накатывает страх: вдруг Баки разочаруется в нём, если узнает правду?

— На пристань ходил, — брякает Стив и тут же жалеет об этом, потому что теперь он перешёл черту, осквернил что-то священное между ними, задел отзывающуюся на любой шорох растяжку гранаты — и ничего уже не исправить.

Помрачнев на долю секунды, Баки вздыхает; усталая усмешка появляется на его лице, но не находит отражения в глазах.

— Отвратительно лжёшь, Роджерс. — Он поднимается и идёт Стиву навстречу.

Стив виновато смотрит в пол. Достаёт из кармана куртки бумаги.

— Я думал, что могу попытаться ещё раз. Почему бы и нет, — еле слышно признаётся он. Между ними всё так же болтается оборванная растяжка.

Баки тянет Стива к себе — чтобы обнять.

— Как был мучеником, так и остался, — ворчит он. Отстраняется, обхватывает лицо Стива ладонями, затем делает шаг назад. Его взгляд нечитаем, глаза смотрят без выражения. Стив хочет потянуться к нему, взять за руку, поцеловать — но он стоит столбом, пока Баки не уходит на кухню, чтобы сварить кофе («Выглядишь так, как будто тебе нужен кофе, дружок»), а Стив остаётся; во рту становится кисло, а в груди возникает острое чувство потери.

Забыв на какое-то время завет своей матери, с Пегги он решает действовать по-другому. Эта прекрасная женщина сразу же привлекает внимание Стива — как и других солдат в лагере, — но что действительно изумляет, так это то, что и он ей, кажется, тоже нравится, нравился ещё до того, как его накачали чудо-сывороткой и сделали ощутимо привлекательнее. Именно поэтому, дабы не питать ложных надежд, которые принесут одно лишь разочарование, он решает как можно скорее проверить, не являются ли они родственными душами.

Возможность предоставляется даже раньше, чем он ожидал. Блондинка за стойкой регистрации — не его родственная душа, это он уже знает («Тебе ведь нравится чёрный кофе, да?» — спросила она в один из его первых дней на базе. «Конечно», — ответил Стив, хотя вообще-то он предпочитает с молоком и одним кусочком сахара. Он не хотел утруждать её, вот и всё). А ещё он знает, что нравится ей. И в итоге она кидается на него с поцелуем — и Стив с ужасом понимает, что, несмотря ни на что, целует её в ответ.

А затем замечает Пегги.

Стив отстраняется сразу же — насколько, конечно, можно отстраниться, когда прижат к книжному шкафу; блондинка самодовольно ухмыляется, закусывает губу и возвращается на своё рабочее место. А Стив, пока догоняет Пегги, мечтает о том, чтобы его щёки перестали пылать.

— Ну конечно, Капитан Америка может заполучить любую дамочку, которая ему только подвернётся, и кто я такая, чтобы останавливать его? — огрызается Пегги чуть позже. Ему несколько минут пришлось умолять её выслушать его и заверять, что этот поцелуй ничего не значит.

— Да не нужна мне никакая любая дамочка… женщина то есть, — отвечает Стив. — Говорю тебе, она мне даже не нравится.

— И почему ты тогда ответил на её поцелуй?

— Я не отвечал на её поцелуй! — вырывается у Стива — и он тут же мысленно отвешивает себе пощёчину.

Пегги, потрясённая, отступает назад — это первый раз, когда Стив видит её по-настоящему потрясённой, — но тут же принимает хладнокровный вид, хотя смесь боли и злости в её глазах никуда не девается.

— Что ж, то, что ты делаешь в своё свободное время, совершенно меня не касается. — Пегги разворачивается на каблуках и уходит, а Стив остаётся под дверью мастерской Говарда, терзаемый тем же чувством вины, что и с Баки в своё время.

После этого Стив решает неукоснительно следовать совету матери. Он на своём опыте узнал, что ложь лишь причиняет боль; так или иначе, говорить правду куда проще. Он, как ни крути, всегда открыто выражал своё мнение, даже когда это приводило к дракам с парнями в два раза шире его в плечах. И хотя Пегги не его родственная душа — он рад, что она охотно слушает его, когда он без умолку говорит о погибшем Баки, пытаясь — безуспешно — напиться до потери пульса в разбомблённом баре. Он уже и забыл, насколько же легче, если рядом есть кто-то, кому можно выплакаться.

Когда он направляет самолёт в океан и видит под собой бескрайние просторы ослепительно белых льдов, он сожалеет не о том, что так и не нашёл свою родственную душу, но о том, что лишает родственной души её. Она или он рискует провести жизнь, разыскивая того, кого найти уже невозможно. А впрочем, может, у Стива и вовсе нет родственной души. Эта мысль приносит небольшое облегчение. Если родственной души у него и в самом деле нет, то, по крайней мере, Стив не причинит страданий и ей (в дополнение к Баки и Пегги).

Он падает, и его переполняет истовое отвращение к тому, как же легко он смог пообещать Пегги танец, когда вернётся, — хотя они оба знали, что он не вернётся.

«Может быть, в другой жизни», — проносится у Стива в голове.

А затем вокруг него — только лёд.


	2. Тони

Тони лжёт много. О мелочах, по крайней мере. Повзрослев, он лжёт родителям о том, куда направляется; лжёт Роуди о своём возрасте (до тех пор, пока не выясняется, что он — вопиюще умный и вопиюще несовершеннолетний сын Говарда Старка); лжёт своим пассиям-однодневкам обо всём на свете («Да, я назову одну из своих машин в твою честь». «Нет, я не уйду утром». «Да, я помню, как тебя зовут». О контрацепции и связанных с этим вещах он, впрочем, не лжёт. У него всё-таки есть уважение к своим партнёрам.); лжёт Пеппер и Хэппи о том, сколько он ел, сколько спал, — и прочее, прочее, прочее.

Где — или кто — его родственная душа, Тони особо не волнует. Когда он тонет в выпивке пополам с ненавистью к себе, то, бывает, думает, что все эти россказни о «предназначенных друг другу» — чушь собачья (по крайней мере, для него). Всё равно как только выяснится, какой Тони придурок, никто в здравом уме рядом с ним не задержится.

Он говорит правду только ДЖАРВИСу — не то чтобы, впрочем, у него есть выбор, коль скоро тот знает о нём абсолютно всё, включая и то, лжёт ли он.

Ему плевать на родственных душ и всё, что с ними связано, когда он приглашает на свидание Пеппер, и Пеппер тоже, очевидно, плевать, раз она соглашается (это слегка удивляет Тони), — но их отношения длятся лишь несколько месяцев. Пеппер расстаётся с ним: на протяжении долгого времени он скрывал от неё, что умирает, и признался лишь когда избавился от того, что мешало ему жить. Ну, не от всего. От того, от чего можно было избавиться. Пеппер непреклонна: она говорит, что всегда будет рядом с Тони и всегда поддержит его, но лучше уж она будет просто другом. Он не винит её — чего он, в конце концов, ожидал? — но это не значит, что ему не больно.

После этого он окончательно закрывается. Не вступает ни с кем ни в интимные, ни в ещё какие бы то ни было отношения. Проводит большую часть времени в мастерской, так что ему совершенно нет необходимости выходить в свет и снова разбивать своё сердце. Вероятно, именно поэтому Фьюри и получает на него характеристику типа «плохо работает в команде» и остальное в том же духе. И Тони не возражает на этот счёт. Нисколько.

Пока не надвигается мировая угроза.

Ребята из ЩИТа умудрились отчаяться настолько, чтобы обратиться за помощью к Тони, а он уж всяко не упустит возможность насладиться триумфом (или же он и в самом деле заботится о людях, пусть и закрылся от них? тьфу, да не приведи господь), так что он надевает костюм и летит на помощь. Путь лежит в Германию — нужно, по всей видимости, отобрать у пришельца (нихрена ж себе!) большой светящийся энергетический ящик (дважды нихрена ж себе!) и помешать ему пропустить через портал армию других пришельцев, собирающихся захватить Землю (трижды нихрена ж себе!).

Как только он подбирается достаточно близко, чтобы рассмотреть происходящее внизу, он едва может поверить своим глазам (точнее — камерам шлема): Капитан Америка, да, тот самый Капитан Америка, герой его детства и возлюбленный блудный сын его отца (то есть тот, которому Говард действительно уделял внимание и которым действительно гордился, — и плевать, что хренов Кэп вроде как погиб задолго до рождения настоящего сына), дерётся с высоким парнем в зелёном плаще; на голове у парня золотой шлем с рогами (ну, на самом деле это выглядит довольно стильно, в духе средневековой экзотики), а в руке — скипетр, стреляющий вспышками света. Конечно, Тони читал досье и на капитана Роджерса, и на Локи, и на Тессеракт, но видеть своими глазами сражающихся посреди улицы Штутгарта суперсолдата, который по всем законам должен быть мёртв, и всамделишного бога — это… ну, это в голове не укладывается. Тони приказывает ДЖАРВИСу захватить контроль над системой громкой связи на квинджете и включить саундтрек — ну да, саундтрек, подобающий для того, чтобы Тони приземлился под него и спас положение. Так он и поступает — и мысленно похлопывает себя на спине за то, что хорошенько надрал кое-чью рогатую задницу, не опозорившись перед Капитаном Америкой. — Мистер Старк, — приветствует Капитан; его дыхание сбито после драки.

— Капитан, — с прохладцей отвечает Тони.

Пока длится миссия, Тони надеется, что они с Кэпом станут друзьями — или, по крайней мере, коллегами, которые рады работать друг с другом, — но последующие пару дней они постоянно цапаются друг с другом. Идеалы Кэпа конкретно так старомодны — что неудивительно, в общем-то, — и он скор на гнев (эта черта до зубовного скрежета напоминает Тони его самого). Однако Тони испытывает неясное чувство гордости, когда они вместе разбираются с турбиной хеликэрриера, — а когда он приходит в себя после падения из червоточины, его накрывает таким отходняком, как никогда прежде; он едва может думать, едва может концентрироваться на чём-то, всё тело сотрясает дрожь, — но склонившийся над ним Кэп, на лице которого отчётливо заметно облегчение, придаёт ощущение реальности. Так что, несмотря на все разногласия между ними — и собственный здравый смысл, — Тони приглашает Стива жить вместе с ним в Башне.

— Там много места, — говорит он. И это чистая правда: места в Башне, честно говоря, настолько много, что Тони бывает там одиноко. Так что было бы здорово, если бы рядом был кто-то, кого Тони — хотя бы иногда — может называть своим другом.

— Спасибо за предложение, — искренне говорит Стив, — но я планирую поехать в Бруклин, найти себе квартиру там. Это то немногое, что осталось сейчас у меня от дома.

«От дома». Ну конечно. Тони пытается не показывать своё разочарование — да с чего это вдруг его вообще так волнует согласие Кэпа? — и кивает. 

— Резонно. Но если тебе будет нужна крыша над головой, Кэпскимо, то Башня Старка всегда для тебя открыта. — Кэп мрачнеет, услышав прозвище, и Тони ухмыляется. — Увидимся.

Тони и не ожидал, что Кэп воспримет предложение всерьёз, так что он неслыханно удивляется — это не неприятное удивление, впрочем, — когда несколько дней спустя выясняется, что тот всё-таки воспринял. ДЖАРВИС сообщает Тони, что Кэп стоит в холле с небольшим чемоданом в руке, и Тони поначалу не особо верит в это, но всё равно спускается на лифте.

Кэп, заметив Тони, смущённо улыбается.

— А сейчас тебя можно попросить о крыше над головой?

— Почему ты передумал? — спрашивает Тони, но всё же провожает Стива к лифту.

— Как выяснилось, Бруклин стал куда более щёгольским, чем был до того, как я исчез. И куда более дорогим. А квартира, которую предложил мне ЩИТ, выглядела… пустой. Стерильной. Не знаю, — Стив пожимает плечами.

— Нет-нет, я понимаю. Хотя если ты хочешь уюта, то моя Башня, возможно, тоже тебе не подходит. Не то чтобы я, конечно, не хотел, чтобы ты остался… — последняя фраза звучит полнейшей скороговоркой. Стив смотрит на Тони так, будто видит нечто забавное. Вроде бы. Сложно сказать. У Стива такие глубокие глаза. Так, стоп, а при чём тут его глаза?..

Оу, кажется, Стив что-то говорит.

— М-м? — откликается Тони.

Стив опускает взгляд в пол.

— Я сказал, что мне, наверное, нужно было дать знать о себе перед тем, как заявиться сюда.

Тони пожимает плечами.

— Да всё нормально. Сегодня можешь переночевать в гостевой комнате в пентхаусе, но, пожалуй, уже завтра я смогу предоставить в твоё распоряжение целый этаж. Может, и не завтра, но к концу недели — точно.

— Звучит… великолепно, Тони. Спасибо. — Ну вот, Стив снова смотрит на него своими чёртовыми голубыми глазищами. Да чтоб их.

Так что Тони проводит Стиву экскурсию по Башне; под конец он спускается с ним на нижний уровень, в гостевую комнату, которая по совместительству является ещё и огромным домашним кинотеатром; сам Тони пользовался им лишь раз — ещё когда встречался с Пеппер — и скучать по нему уж всяко не будет. — Ну, как ты и сам уже заметил, эта комната пока не особо соответствует жилищным стандартам, но я могу позвонить куда надо, чтобы поставили ещё стены и интерьерный водопад какой-нибудь, и я найму людей, чтобы перенесли сюда мебель из твоей прежней кварти…

— Не затрудняй себя, Тони, — мягко перебивает его Стив. — Она всё равно вся как будто… с чужого плеча. Мебель то есть. Кроме дивана, может, но я не хочу напрягать тебя лишний раз. Уверен, что всё в порядке?

— Конечно. Для тебя — всё что угодно, Крылоголовый.

Стив смеётся, наклоняет голову. У Тони начинает заполошно колотиться сердце.

— Спасибо, Шлемоголовый. Мне непременно нужно будет как-нибудь тебя отблагодарить.

«Как насчёт ужина?» — услужливо подсказывает мозг Тони, но эта идея тут же отвергается. Потому что: разве не решил он когда-то избегать эмоциональных привязанностей, чтобы больше никто не причинил ему боли? И разве на прошлой неделе они не собачились со Стивом от всей души?

Что ж, ничто не сближает людей так, как конец света.

С тех пор, как Стив поселился в Башне, Тони видится с ним не так часто, как ожидал, — хотя справедливости ради стоит отметить, что вообще-то он днюет и ночует в мастерской, да и режимы сна у них со Стивом разные. Всякий раз, когда Тони выбирается на свет божий, чтобы поесть или поспать для разнообразия в нормальной кровати вместо того, чтобы отключиться на диванчике в мастерской или, ещё того хуже, за столом, рухнув прямо на то, над чем работает, — Стив либо спит, либо занимается в тренажёрном зале, либо шляется где-то со своим новым знакомым-бегуном (как там его — Сэм, кажется?). Тони не должен ревновать, но всё же ревнует. Так, совсем чуть-чуть.

Однажды ночью Тони рывком просыпается после одного из Тех Самых Снов. Руки дрожат, перед глазами всё размыто, он едва может дышать, но всё же ему удаётся нацепить на себя растянутую футболку и вывалиться из спальни в коридор. Ему нужен воздух.

На то, чтобы найти балкон, уходит слишком много времени, и пока Тони бредёт куда-то во вроде как нужную сторону, ему кажется, будто он сейчас задохнётся. Наконец у него получается наполнить лёгкие свежим воздухом, прохлада ветра приводит его в чувство и возвращает в реальность. Слёзы жгут глаза, но он сдерживает их. Нет-нет-нет, он не допустит того, чтобы у него окончательно сорвало крышу в ночь перед важной встречей, на которую он пообещал Пеппер прийти, он…

— Тони?

Тони от неожиданности подпрыгивает, прежде чем его мозг — соображающий всё ещё мучительно медленно — узнаёт голос. Цепляя на лицо идеально дерзкую усмешку, он оборачивается:

— О, Кэпскимо. Какая встреча. Что ты забыл здесь в такое время? Решил заняться пилатесом под лунным светом?

Стив над шуткой не смеётся, даже не улыбается; на его лице как будто отражаются беспокойство и растерянность. Именно так на Тони смотрела Пеппер, когда он признавался ей, что умирал, но уже не умирает, потому что решил проблему, — и от этого взгляда Тони чувствует себя так, будто его ножом в живот пырнули.

— ДЖАРВИС попросил меня прийти сюда. Сказал, что я срочно нужен тебе, — мягко отвечает Стив. — И он звучал взволнованно. Ну, для искусственного интеллекта. — И добавляет, обращаясь к ДЖАРВИСу: — Я не в обиду.

— Я не обиделся, — откликается ДЖАРВИС. — Всё в порядке, капитан Роджерс. Прошу прощения, сэр, но, учитывая, что у капитана бывали по ночам такие же проблемы, что и у вас, позвать его было с моей точки зрения наиболее логичным способом помочь вам.

Какое-то мгновение оба потрясённо осмысливают сказанное ДЖАРВИСом. Стив отмирает первым.

— У тебя тоже кошмары?

Тони слишком устал, чтобы лгать Стиву, и старательно вырезанная и раскрашенная маска дерзкой уверенности предательски трескается. Стив практически мгновенно оказывается рядом, тянет к Тони руки — так, как будто хочет коснуться его, но не уверен, что это хорошая идея. В конце концов Стив обнимает его за плечи. Дрожа, Тони вжимается в тёплое тело Стива — и только тогда понимает, насколько он, оказывается, замёрз.

— Ну же, давай я отведу тебя внутрь, — ласково уговаривает Стив и осторожно направляет его в сторону кухни. — Я сделаю нам чаю, и мы сможем поговорить, если хочешь.

— У меня нет чая, — бормочет Тони. — ДЖАРВИС, закажи чай. Любой сорт, мне всё равно.

— «Английский завтрак» и зелёный чай, — конкретизирует Стив. — И ромашковый, — добавляет он, вновь окинув Тони взглядом, а затем бегло смотрит на содержимое шкафчиков. — Пить кофе сейчас, наверное, не лучший вариант… У меня идея получше.

Стив включает чайник, берёт с полок две большие кружки и ещё что-то — у Тони получается рассмотреть только мёд и корицу.

— Мама научила меня этому рецепту, — начинает воодушевлённо рассказывать Стив. — Если не добавлять молоко, то получится отличное средство от кашля, но после ночных кошмаров с молоком будет куда лучше. — Он наливает в кружки воду, помешивает её, добавляет на глаз молока, затем ставит кружки на стол, за которым сидит Тони. — Во время войны раздобыть корицу было чертовски сложно, поэтому Баки немного изменил рецепт — придумал добавлять вместо корицы лимонный сок. А потом мы отправились в Европу, и ни мёда, ни корицы, ни лимонного сока было уже не достать, — Стив тихо смеётся. — Что мне нравится в двадцать первом веке, так это то, что корица с мёдом уже не роскошь. Я могу приготовить себе эту штуку в любой момент как пожелаю, а не только когда подхвачу жуткую простуду или когда приснится жуткий сон, — Стив улыбается. — Будь Баки здесь, он бы с ума сошёл от таких новостей.

— Кто такой Баки? — спрашивает Тони.

Улыбка Стива гаснет, глаза стекленеют, и он невидяще смотрит на свою кружку.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, мой лучший друг, — глухо отвечает он; имя звучит так, что сомнений в его особой значимости не остаётся. — Он всегда был рядом со мной — когда я болел, когда мои родители умерли, когда денег у меня не было ни цента. Даже когда я бросался в пекло, уничтожая ГИДРу, — он был рядом. Пока… Пока был.

— Прости, — Тони сочувственно морщится. Очевидно, тема, которую он затронул, слишком для Стива тяжёлая. — Он был…

— Моей родственной душой? Нет. — На лице Стива вновь появляется мягкая задумчивая улыбка, от которой у Тони сердце начинает трепыхаться. — Хотя… было близко к тому. И временами я хотел, чтобы он и в самом деле был ей… Что ж, может быть, в другой жизни. — Он вздыхает, а затем, краснея, оборачивается к Тони. — Есть и ещё кое-что, что нравится мне в двадцать первом веке. Куда менее вероятно, что меня угостят тумаками из-за… такого. Того, что мне нравятся и мужчины тоже. Кого вообще это касается? Только меня. Больше никого. Остальных это волновать не должно.

Тони откидывается на спинку стула; в нём вспыхивает любопытство, а ещё — робкая надежда.

— Ха. Капитану Америке нравятся мужчины? Боюсь, что большая часть мира налепила на тебя ярлык исключительно гетеросексуального, исключительно маскулинного, исключительно традиционного парня.

Стив хмурится. — Что ж, в те времена человек не мог открыто высказывать подобные предпочтения, если не хотел нарваться. Так что я понимаю, почему журналисты талдычат о моей… какое там слово сейчас все используют? Гетеронормальности?

— Гетеронормативности, — поправляет Тони.

— Да, точно. Гетеронормативности. Но я уверен, что, если до этого дойдёт, я довольно легко смогу развеять их заблуждения. Вот. Пей, в общем. — Стив пододвигает к нему кружку.

Тони делает глоток и подавляет довольный стон: настолько хорошо становится. Однако от Стива, который смотрит на него с лёгким весельем, это, видимо, всё равно не укрывается.

— Здорово, да?

— Даже не представляешь насколько, — признаётся Тони.

Стив выпрямляется.

— Отлично. Что ж, хм… Если ты не хочешь говорить о своих кошмарах, я пойму. Но, может, всё-таки стоит? Говорят, если проблемой поделиться, то она уменьшается вдвое, — или вроде того.

Тони хмурит брови, переводит дыхание.

— Ладно, — говорит он наконец. — Но только при условии, что ты о своих тоже расскажешь. Мне любопытно.

— Я думал, мы и без того слишком много говорили обо мне этой ночью, но если ты настаиваешь — ладно. Откровенность за откровенность? — Тони кивает. — Хорошо. Договорились. Что ты видишь в кошмарах?

Проблески воспоминаний захлёстывают на какой-то миг с головой, и Тони напрягается всем телом. «Дыши», — уговаривает он себя; сердце и мысли несутся вскачь. Стив сочувственно кривится и берёт его за руку.

— Это был плохой вопрос, я понял. Можно я по-другому попробую? — Тони снова кивает — на этот раз неуверенно. — Ладно. Тебе снится… то, что случилось на прошлой неделе?

— Иногда, — отвечает Тони. В горле спазмы; он вновь вынужден сосредоточиться на том, чтобы просто дышать. Впрочем, присутствие Стива по какой-то странной причине быстро успокаивает его — по крайней мере, настолько, чтобы он снова смог говорить. И что ещё более странно — он, оказывается, и в самом деле хочет говорить, как будто Стив побуждает его открыться. Тони делает ещё глоток приготовленного Стивом напитка и выдыхает. — Иногда они об Афганистане — к этому, впрочем, я уже привык, — но чаще — о Нью-Йорке, космосе и… — Тони сглатывает, — многом другом.

Стив наклоняет голову; он явно хочет узнать больше, но не давит.

— Твоя очередь спрашивать, — говорит он вместо этого.

— Что тебе снится чаще: война или Нью-Йорк?

— Воспоминания о войне… Они постоянно рядом, — Стив смиренно пожимает плечами. — В основном — как я вмерзаю в лёд и как теряю Баки. Вот то, что снится мне чаще всего. А Нью-Йорк… Не знаю, может, потому, что я служил, мне побольше, чем тебе, приходилось сражаться против армий, или потому, что это не я отправился в космос, чтобы спасти Манхэттен от ядерной бомбы… Это было, к слову, действительно героически с твоей стороны. По-моему, я не успел извиниться за то, как непозволительно плохо судил о тебе, когда мы только познакомились. Я искренне прошу прощения, Тони, ты доказал, что я очень сильно ошибался… В общем, на меня та битва не повлияла так, как на тебя. Конечно, мне снятся мутные сны на эту тему, но я справляюсь. Хотя ПТСР — та ещё сучка, как ни крути.

— Ого, Кэп! Следи за языком! — смеётся Тони — и получает в награду кривоватую улыбку, от которой его сердце делает кульбит.

— Как часто у тебя бывают кошмары? — спрашивает Стив.

И получает в ответ уклончивое:

— Чаще, чем хотелось бы.

Стив сдвигает брови, склоняется к Тони, и сердце вновь начинает заполошно биться. Вот бы он наклонился чуть ниже, буквально на несколько дюймов…

— Как часто? — повторяет Стив, приглушив голос. И нет, этот голос абсолютно точно не заводит Тони, даже не надейтесь.

— Ночь через ночь, — признаётся он. Стив снова откидывается на спинку, изгибает брови, морща лоб.

— Тони, — сдавленно выдыхает он.

Тони в ответ трясёт головой.

— Мне не нужна твоя жалость, — выговаривает он сквозь зубы.

Стив кивает:

— Ладно. Я понял.

— Как ты справляешься, Стив?

— С кошмарами?

— Ага.

— Прихожу сюда, готовлю напиток, затем иду в спортзал. Или бегать. Сдаётся мне, физические нагрузки в моём случае — то же, что для тебя изобретательство. Здорово прочищает мозги, знаешь.

— То есть ты буквально сбегаешь от своих проблем.

Стив коротко смеётся:

— В каком-то смысле так и есть. — Он прочищает горло. — Если тебе снятся жуткие вещи именно о Нью-Йорке, почему бы тебе тогда не переехать? У тебя ведь есть дом в Малибу, так?

Тони кивает.

— Если совсем уж честно, то я всерьёз думал о переезде, пока не объявился ты.

— Оу… — растерянно тянет Стив. — Тебе нужно было сказать мне с самого начала. Неужели ты думаешь, что я бы не по…

— Нет-нет, я в самом деле не… — возражает Тони, удивляясь своему желанию и дальше говорить. Стив уже знает о Тони больше, чем знал его собственный отец. Это всё его глаза виноваты, да. Это они — такие глубокие, такие голубые — подталкивают к откровенности. Определённо. — Я хотел сбежать отсюда, ты прав. Так уж всяко было бы проще. Но потом объявился ты, и я должен был сдержать слово, верно?

— Ты не…

— Эй, у меня тут монолог вообще-то, так что не перебивай. Пожалуйста. Так вот. Ты объявился, и, не знаю, пусть мы и только-только познакомились, но само знание того, что в Башне есть ещё кто-то, помимо меня… помогает? Как будто я не один. Хотя это и глупо, конечно, учитывая, что нас едва ли можно назвать друзьями.

— А разве мы не друзья?

Тони поднимает голову и видит, как Стив смотрит на него, нахмурившись, и в его глазах отражается такое разочарование, что у Тони в груди начинает ныть.

Стив пожимает плечами.

— Я имею в виду — я считаю тебя своим другом. Мы вместе спасли мир, и мы живём под одной крышей уже целую неделю.

Тони хмыкает и мысленно отвешивает себе пинка. Какой же он чёртов идиот.

— Итак… мы друзья. — Конечно, — смущённо отвечает Стив. — И знаешь, спасибо тебе. За то, что рассказал, что от моего присутствия тебе легче. Я рад, что помогаю, даже если и не прикладываю к этому усилий.

Тони кивает. Сглатывает. И надеется, что следующий вопрос не разрушит внезапно установившуюся между ними атмосферу… чего-то.

— Тогда, в сороковых, у тебя была родственная душа?

Стив напрягается, и Тони тут же жалеет, что спросил это. Но практически сразу же Стив улыбается — скорее не столько Тони, сколько самому себе, — и ставит свою опустевшую кружку в раковину.

— Нет, — отвечает он. — Было… что-то около того, возможно, но всё-таки нет. Интересно, а если она всё-таки у меня была, то, выходит, что: этот человек теперь старик или… или умер? И прожил жизнь в одиночестве? Или, быть может, моя родственная душа ждёт меня здесь, в двадцать первом веке? А может, у меня и нет никого. Не знаю, предназначена ли вообще такому, как я, родственная душа. Я не уверен, что смогу… остепениться и жить спокойно, понимаешь?

О да, Тони понимает. Его и самого не покидает чувство, что он во всю эту систему родственных душ не вписывается.

— Насчёт всего этого — у меня примерно та же история. Не думаю, что смогу быть откровенен с кем-то от и до.

— Со мной ты был достаточно откровенен.

И прежде, чем Тони успевает отмахнуться от непринуждённой реплики Стива (потому что: к чёрту все эмоциональные привязанности, к чёрту всё), — на какой-то момент она всё же лишает его дара речи.

— Что ж, спасибо, что дал мне возможность потренироваться. — Тони тоже ставит свою кружку в раковину.

— О, всегда пожалуйста, — откликается Стив. — И я абсолютно серьёзно. Если тебе будет нужно, чтобы тебя выслушали, — я всегда рядом. — Он смотрит через окно на небо, которое с тех пор, как они ушли с улицы, сильно посветлело. — Уже почти рассвело. Хочешь пойти со мной на пробежку? Бег в самом деле помогает, честное слово. А потом мы могли бы вместе позавтракать.

Тони отрицательно мотает головой. Как бы Стив ни настаивал, что всё в порядке и что ему несложно быть рядом, — он навязываться не будет. Он даст Стиву возможность выпустить пар в одиночестве, наедине с собой. Кроме того, самому Тони кажется куда более привлекательным занятием установка искусственного интеллекта в микроволновку, нежели покорение беговых вершин по утрам.

— Спасибо, Кэпскимо, но нет, — отвечает он. — Меня, в отличие от тебя, всякая там аэробика не особо заводит.

На какую-то секунду ему видится огорчение на лице Стива, — но нет, должно быть, ему показалось.

— Ну и напрасно, Тони. — Стив сейчас — как будто сама беззаботность. — Тогда удачи в изобретениях. И не забывай регулярно прерываться!

Когда Стив уходит, Тони выдыхает и спускается в мастерскую. Работа не ждёт.


	3. Тони

А потом, через две недели после этого, жизнь Тони летит ко всем чертям. Это случается солнечным утром в четверг — хотя сам Тони и не имел возможности лично убедиться в том, что оно солнечное, ведь он безвылазно сидит в мастерской уже четыре дня кряду.

Спустя два дня после их небольшого ночного разговора Тони заканчивает с ремонтом апартаментов Стива, однако — удивительно даже — он видится со Стивом куда чаще, чем когда они делили один этаж. Стив регулярно наведывается на кухню, чтобы вместе с ним позавтракать, приглашает Тони на киновечера — и Тони, конечно же, приходит: должен же он спасти Стива от жутких приквелов «Звёздных войн»?

Как-то раз Тони зовёт Стива к себе в мастерскую (тот, хотя и имел доступ во все помещения Башни, в её святая святых не заглядывал и за тем, как Тони работает, не наблюдал). Когда Тони поднимает этот вопрос, Стив лишь задумчиво поводит плечами.

— Мне казалось, это исключительно твоя территория, Тони, — поясняет он. — Я не хотел быть бесцеремонным и вторгаться во что-то личное — особенно учитывая, что я вечно ломаю всё, до чего дотрагиваюсь.

— Ха. Ты с Тором себя, видимо, перепутал. Ты контролируешь свою силу, так что всё будет в порядке. К тому же в моей мастерской нет хрупких вещей — кроме моей адекватности разве что, — смеётся Тони. Но до Стива шутка, видимо, не дошла, так что Тони неловко пытается выдать смех за кашель. — Так что давай, идём, тебе там понравится. Там столько крутых игрушек! Вот, кстати, ещё одно преимущество двадцать первого века перед сороковыми: технологии стали намного круче. Благодаря мне, конечно.

— Конечно, — эхом откликается Стив. — Ладно, убедил. Показывай дорогу.

Тони позволяет вырваться довольному «Йоу!», а затем наконец-то отводит Стива в мастерскую. Когда Стив переступает порог, Тони слышит, как тот забывает выдохнуть, и мысленно поздравляет себя: ему удалось впечатлить самого Капитана Америку.

Стив стоит у верстака, аккуратно держа шлем последнего прототипа брони Железного Человека, и внимательно его изучает. С функционалом там ещё далеко не всё хорошо — да новая броня вообще пока далека от совершенства, давайте честно, — но сама идея невероятно хороша, Тони по-настоящему ею гордится. Когда он закончит работу, то получит на выходе полностью самовосстанавливающийся костюм — на основе наночастиц. Именно это Тони и объясняет Стиву, который слушает его, потрясённо округлив глаза.

— Ничего себе! Тони, это невероятно.

Стив открывает было рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но отвлекается на громкое жужжание. Это проснулись роботы Тони и, заинтересовавшись гостем, помчались к нему; сам же гость, кажется, застывает в глубоком шоке.

— О, не бойся, — приободряет его Тони. — Это всего лишь сделанные мной в колледже милые роботы. Они не злые. Если, конечно, не считать злом то, что Дубина добавляет мне в кофе машинное масло.

Стив осторожно протягивает роботам руку. Те игриво стукаются о неё, Ю протягивает подарок — грязную салфетку; Стив благодарит.

— Ты сделал их в колледже? — переспрашивает он.

Тони кивает:

— Угу. Они далеки от совершенства, но я привязан к ним. С роботами у меня ладится куда лучше, чем с людьми, уж поверь мне.

Стив продолжает смотреть на него с каким-то благоговением, и Тони под этим пристальным взглядом просто плывёт. Пытаясь, как может, избежать его, он засовывает руки в карманы и опускает голову.

— Это потрясающе, — говорит наконец Стив, сделав несколько шагов Тони навстречу. — Ты сам потрясающий, Тони. Ты действительно гений.

Тони теряется от комплимента — что едва ли случалось с ним раньше. Всегда, когда ему говорили, что он гений, он воспринимал это равнодушно и отмахивался, но… это же Стив. И всё, на что способен Тони, — выдать в ответ что-то бессвязное, максимально отодвинувшись и уперев глаза в пол.

Экскурсия по мастерской длится дольше, чем Тони предполагал, — в основном потому, что Стив задаёт много вопросов. Впрочем, Тони только рад отвечать на них, потому что они отнюдь не глупые, а Стив схватывает на лету. А уж когда Тони показывает свою коллекцию мотоциклов, Стив и вовсе приходит в такой восторг, что Тони даже начинает беспокоиться, не пробьёт ли тот потолок головой на радостях, так что дискуссия становится по-настоящему оживлённой.

За следующие несколько дней Стив заходит ещё раз-два, приносит воду или перекусить, а также напоминает о необходимости делать перерывы.

Затем Тони бросается усовершенствовать шлем — кажется, это Стив, когда говорил о мотоциклах, сказал что-то такое, отчего у Тони в голове будто лампочка зажглась, — и после этого всё как в тумане. Следующее, что он осознаёт, — что он заперся в мастерской вот уже на три дня, а ДЖАРВИСу строго приказано его не беспокоить.

А на четвёртый день — это же четвёртый день? внутренние часы Тони сбились где-то после шестнадцатой чашки кофе — он слышит, как позади него открывается дверь.

— Тони? — зовёт Стив.

— Несанкционированное проникновение! — цедит Тони в сторону проекции, с которой работает, поднимает взгляд — и резво усаживается на стол, потому что лампочки внезапно засветили слишком ярко, а перед глазами поплыло. — Что ты здесь делаешь, Кэп? Я вообще-то не хотел, чтобы меня отвлекали.

— Я пытался зайти сюда вот уже четыре дня, — сухо говорит Стив — ага, значит, это действительно четвёртый день, — и идёт по направлению к Тони. — Но ДЖАРВИС сказал, что тебе не нужна компания, и я, ну, начал беспокоиться. Я не хочу, чтобы ты прятался.

Тони делает глоток кофе — уже остывшего, — но от него, кажется, становится только хуже.

— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты постоянно меня контролировал, — огрызается он. — Ты мне не мамочка.

— Я перестану контролировать тебя, когда увижу, что ты в состоянии о себе позаботиться, — тем же тоном отвечает Стив, раздражённо изогнув бровь. — Когда ты в последний раз ел?

— Час назад. Съел парочку тик-таков. — Вроде же и в самом деле час назад, да? По крайней мере, ему кажется, что да.

— Нормальное блюдо, Тони. Когда ты последний раз ел что-то существенное?

Тони открывает рот, чтобы привычно солгать: ел, мол, утром (как он отвечал Пеппер множество раз), — но слова не идут. Он просто не может произнести ни единого слова. Горло перехватывает, и заставить себя солгать он не…

Ох.

Чёрт.

Твою же мать.

— Тони? — настаивает Стив наполовину разозлённо, наполовину обеспокоенно.

— Я не ел с тех самых пор, как спустился сюда, — потрясённо признаётся Тони. И после признания ему кажется, будто он вырвался из подводной ловушки, всплыл и теперь снова может дышать.

Стив не кричит на него — лишь вздыхает.

— Тони-Тони, — жалостливо тянет он. — Тебе определённо нужно больше заботиться о себе. Пожалуйста, пойдём отсюда, найдём тебе еды.

Тони едва разбирает, что именно Стив говорит. Он всё ещё в шоке и насилу мычит что-то в знак согласия.

Стив — его родственная душа?

Капитан Америка?

Да уж, не повезло бедняге.

Тони не может так поступить со Стивом. Стив не должен быть связан с такой ходячей катастрофой, как Тони, в качестве родственной души. Стив не заслуживает этого — а Тони ни черта не заслуживает Стива.

Мда. Для человека, который решил больше ни к кому не привязываться, это чересчур.


	4. Глава 4. Стив

Стив ед­ва ви­дит То­ни пос­ле то­го, как об­на­ружил его в мас­тер­ской на гра­ни по­тери соз­на­ния. Каж­дый раз, ког­да он спус­ка­ет­ся в мас­тер­скую, То­ни там нет; со спор­тза­лом — та же ис­то­рия; да что там, он да­же на ки­нове­чера не при­ходит. То­ни од­нознач­но из­бе­га­ет Сти­ва — и это по­ис­ти­не раз­би­ва­ет сер­дце.

В кон­це кон­цов Стив бро­са­ет все по­пыт­ки от­сле­дить не­мыс­ли­мо ме­ня­ющий­ся ре­жим дня То­ни и на­чина­ет сдер­жи­вать­ся: всё-та­ки с тех пор, как он по­лучил этаж Баш­ни в лич­ное поль­зо­вание, под­ни­мать­ся в пен­тха­ус То­ни у не­го боль­ше нет по­водов, — так что он ко­рота­ет вре­мя тре­ниру­ясь, по­могая Сэ­му в Со­вете по де­лам ве­тера­нов и пы­та­ясь не ду­мать о То­ни.

Ска­зать, что этот че­ловек обес­ку­ражи­ва­ет его, — не ска­зать ни­чего. В один мо­мент То­ни ка­жет­ся вы­соко­мер­ной, не­во­об­ра­зимо эго­ис­тичной ско­тиной, а уже в сле­ду­ющий ста­новит­ся доб­рым, ве­лико­душ­ным и столь же у­яз­ви­мым, сколь и дру­гие лю­ди, — ес­ли не боль­ше. Он очень мно­гим на­поми­на­ет Сти­ву Го­вар­да, осо­бен­но ког­да рас­ска­зыва­ет с го­рящи­ми гла­зами о сво­их те­кущих про­ек­тах, но в ос­таль­ном — нап­ри­мер, как тог­да, в ту ночь от­кро­вений, — То­ни нас­толь­ко… нас­толь­ко То­ни. Хо­тя со сто­роны Сти­ва и стран­но го­ворить так, учи­тывая, что они зна­комы лишь нес­коль­ко не­дель. Это, од­на­ко, не ме­ша­ет Сти­ву на­зывать То­ни сво­им бли­жай­шим дру­гом из двад­цать пер­во­го ве­ка. Пусть То­ни и из­бе­га­ет его уже не­делю кря­ду, что дей­стви­тель­но боль­но.

Од­нажды ночью Сти­ву снит­ся лёд, снит­ся, как он сам цеп­ля­ет­ся за стен­ку ва­гона; снит­ся, как са­молёт па­да­ет — и луч­ший друг то­же па­да­ет, и Стив не ус­пе­ва­ет его пой­мать. То же са­мое ему уже сни­лось и рань­ше — но на этот раз есть су­щес­твен­ное от­ли­чие. На этот раз па­да­ет не Ба­ки с по­ез­да, а То­ни из пор­та­ла, и пой­мать его не­кому; То­ни па­да­ет, и па­да­ет, и па­да­ет — слиш­ком быс­тро, — и Стив ни­чего не мо­жет сде­лать, по­тому что его те­ло про­мёр­зло до кос­тей, лёд ско­выва­ет его гор­ло, по­дав­ляя пы­та­ющий­ся выр­вать­ся от­ча­ян­ный крик, а То­ни всё па­да­ет и па­да­ет…

Стив рез­ко про­сыпа­ет­ся, за­дыха­ясь, под­ска­кива­ет на мес­те. И не сра­зу по­нима­ет, где он на­ходит­ся, по­чему сквозь щель меж­ду штор про­ника­ет свет и по­чему в ком­на­те так теп­ло.

Ему ну­жен воз­дух.

Ему нуж­ны бок­сёр­ские гру­ши, что­бы вы­бивать из них пыль до тех пор, по­ка на кос­тяшках кровь не выс­ту­пит, — и да­же доль­ше.

Ему ну­жен То­ни.

Од­на­ко пос­леднюю мысль Стив уси­ли­ем во­ли вы­тал­ки­ва­ет из го­ловы — по­тому что он не на­мерен на­вязы­вать­ся. Он Ка­питан Аме­рика. Ка­питан Аме­рика не мо­жет быть жал­ким при­липа­лой.

Третья гру­ша про­лета­ет че­рез весь спор­тзал; её со­дер­жи­мое вы­сыпа­ет­ся че­рез по­явив­шу­юся из-за уда­ров про­реху. И не ус­пе­ва­ет Стив по­весить сле­ду­ющую и про­дол­жить, как от­кры­ва­ет­ся дверь, и он обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся на звук.

— При­ветик, Кэп. Тя­жёлая ночь?

Стив вы­дыха­ет, ког­да ви­дит То­ни, — как буд­то пер­вый раз с тех пор, как тот на­чал его иг­но­риро­вать.

— Да, есть нем­но­го, — от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, под­хва­тывая оче­ред­ную гру­шу, что­бы зак­ре­пить её.

То­ни идёт по нап­равле­нию к не­му, и Стив за­меча­ет, что тот одет в пи­жаму и что его во­лосы взъ­еро­шены — как бы­ва­ет пос­то­ян­но, ког­да То­ни бь­ёт­ся (ча­ще все­го — всю ночь) над оче­ред­ной слож­ной за­дачей и в про­цес­се тро­га­ет ру­ками всё, до че­го толь­ко мо­жет до­тянуть­ся. Плюс ко все­му на нём оч­ки для чте­ния, ко­торые де­ла­ют его ещё прив­ле­катель­нее, чем он есть, — раз при­мер­но в де­сять. Хо­тя на это Стив и не об­ра­ща­ет вни­мания. Вов­се нет.

— Как нас­чёт то­го, что­бы ты всё-та­ки от­влек­ся от из­би­ения без­за­щит­ных бок­сёр­ских груш и мы с то­бой схо­дили вы­пить? — пред­ла­га­ет То­ни. — Глав­ным об­ра­зом — по­тому что каж­дый раз, ког­да те­бя за­носит, что, кста­ти, до­воль­но час­то бы­ва­ет, мне при­ходит­ся по­купать но­вые гру­ши, но ещё и по­тому что ты тут тор­чишь уже би­тый час, с двух но­чи вро­де как, и я нем­но­го вол­ну­юсь, всё ли с то­бой в по­ряд­ке.

Ре­аль­ность на­вали­ва­ет­ся на Сти­ва рез­ко и не­ожи­дан­но.

— Чёрт… я раз­бу­дил те­бя? То­ни, мне жаль, прос­ти.

То­ни от­ма­хива­ет­ся, зе­вая:

— Не раз­бу­дил. Я не спал — так, хренью стра­дал в те­лефо­не. Со­бирал­ся лечь, но ДЖАР­ВИС от­пра­вил ме­ня сю­да. Мне нес­ложно вер­нуть те­бе долг, так что всё нор­маль­но.

Стив зас­ты­ва­ет. «Вер­нуть долг». Вы­ходит, на са­мом де­ле То­ни вов­се за не­го не вол­ну­ет­ся.

— Что ж, спа­сибо за пред­ло­жение, но мне и здесь хо­рошо, — хо­лод­но от­ве­ча­ет Стив, на­мере­ва­ясь про­дол­жить своё за­нятие и заг­лу­шить мыс­ли зву­ками уда­ров по ко­же — или по плас­ти­ку, из че­го там эти гру­ши де­ла­ют?

Вне­зап­но То­ни ока­зыва­ет­ся ря­дом, пря­мо меж­ду ним и гру­шей, и это бе­сит — по­тому что те­перь вы­бора не ос­та­ёт­ся, те­перь ему так или ина­че при­дёт­ся выс­лу­шать, что То­ни счи­та­ет нуж­ным ему ска­зать.

— Не на­до так, Кэп, — про­из­но­сит То­ни. — Нам не обя­затель­но раз­го­вари­вать — прос­то пой­дём со мной. От­сю­да так и прёт не­гатив­ной энер­ге­тикой, и… стой, это что, кровь?!

Стив опус­ка­ет взгляд на кос­тяшки и рав­но­душ­но по­жима­ет пле­чами:

— Ско­ро за­живёт. Но То­ни про­дол­жа­ет смот­реть на не­го со смесью ужа­са и пе­чали — и у Сти­ва сер­дце па­да­ет.

— Зна­чит так. Ты идёшь со мной. Ни­каких «но», — ко­ман­ду­ет То­ни, раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся и вы­ходит из спор­тза­ла. Стив пос­лушно сле­ду­ет за ним.

В ти­шине они под­ни­ма­ют­ся на­верх, на кух­ню. То­ни уса­жива­ет Сти­ва за стол — и воз­вра­ща­ет­ся че­рез ка­кое-то вре­мя с дву­мя круж­ка­ми в ру­ках.

— Я поч­ти уве­рен, что на­пор­та­чил в этом тво­ём ре­цеп­те ве­ка, — мяг­ко го­ворит он и ты­чет од­ной из кру­жек в Сти­ва, — но это ведь всё рав­но счи­та­ет­ся, да?

То­ни прав: он кон­крет­но пе­ребор­щил с ко­рицей и до­бавил слиш­ком ма­ло мо­лока, но Стив всё рав­но по-нас­то­яще­му приз­на­телен ему уже за са­мо ста­рание.

— То­ни, спа­сибо. Ты вов­се не… — Стив про­чища­ет гор­ло, пы­та­ясь по­доб­рать сло­ва. — Это ин­те­рес­ная вер­сия ре­цеп­та, — на­конец на­ходит­ся он.

— Да брось, Кэп, ужас­но же выш­ло, — сме­ёт­ся То­ни. И тут же серь­ёз­не­ет: — Так вот. Нас­чёт это­го, — он ука­зыва­ет на сби­тые до кро­ви кос­тяшки Сти­ва (ко­торые, впро­чем, и в са­мом де­ле уже на­чали за­живать). — Я при­кажу ДЖАР­ВИ­Су сле­дить за то­бой, ког­да ты тре­ниру­ешь­ся, и ес­ли он соч­тёт, что ты на­роч­но при­чиня­ешь се­бе боль, то пред­ло­жит те­бе ос­та­новить­ся. Пос­лу­ша­ешь ты его или нет — за­висит толь­ко от те­бя, но тем не ме­нее. Так­же я ог­ра­ничу вре­мя тво­их ноч­ных тре­ниро­вок до по­луто­ра ча­сов. И ког­да они ис­те­кут, ДЖАР­ВИС по­сове­ту­ет те­бе по­ис­кать дру­гой спо­соб снять стресс. Это как, при­ем­ле­мо для те­бя?

Сти­ва тя­нет ска­зать, что всё с ним в по­ряд­ке, что не нуж­на ему по­мощь, по­тому что он с са­мого детс­тва зна­ет, ка­ково это — об­ре­менять сво­ими проб­ле­мами дру­гих, а сно­ва чувс­тво­вать се­бя бес­по­мощ­ным он не же­ла­ет. Но он так­же осоз­на­ёт, что сно­ва и сно­ва до­водить се­бя до сби­тых кос­тя­шек — не слиш­ком-то здо­ровый спо­соб вы­пус­тить пар; осоз­на­ёт, что он вы­жат как ли­мон и слиш­ком ус­тал, что­бы спо­рить с То­ни, — так что он ки­ва­ет.

То­ни об­легчён­но улы­ба­ет­ся.

— Слу­шай, я знаю, что это проз­ву­чит ба­наль­но, но это для тво­его же бла­га. Сна­чала, ког­да ты ска­зал, что тре­ниру­ешь­ся, что­бы сов­ла­дать с со­бой, я по­думал: ого, ка­жет­ся, та­кой ме­ханизм пре­одо­ления ку­да здо­ровее мо­их! — но пос­ле то­го, как я уви­дел, как имен­но ты тре­ниру­ешь­ся… — То­ни сгла­тыва­ет. — Кэп, я знаю, ты нег­лу­пый па­рень. Уве­рен, ты и сам от­да­ёшь се­бе от­чёт в том, что чле­нов­ре­дитель­ство — это хре­ново. Те­бе, на­вер­ное, ка­жет­ся, что сей­час ты ни­чего ужас­но­го не де­ла­ешь, но так ты мо­жешь до­катить­ся и до че­го по­хуже. — Он дот­ра­гива­ет­ся до пред­плечья Сти­ва; ру­ка То­ни под­ра­гива­ет, гла­за блес­тят в тем­но­те. — А уж что та­кое «по­хуже», я от­лично знаю, и по­верь на сло­во — оно те­бе со­вер­шенно не на­до.

— Из­ви­ни, — ти­хо го­ворит Стив на рва­ном вы­дохе. Да уж, из­ви­нять­ся и в са­мом де­ле есть за что. За то, что То­ни вмес­то то­го, что­бы лечь спать, вы­тас­ки­вал его из тре­нажёр­но­го за­ла. За то, что Стив на­пом­нил То­ни, сколь­ко тот ког­да-то пе­ренёс (и о чём, оче­вид­но, не зна­ют ни ко­ман­да, ни Стив в час­тнос­ти), — за то, что он зас­та­вил То­ни сно­ва мыс­ленно пе­режи­вать то са­мое «по­хуже».

— Не из­ви­няй­ся, Кэп, — То­ни ка­ча­ет го­ловой. — Не нуж­но. А нуж­но зна­ешь что? Что­бы всё это от­бо­лело. Я бу­ду ря­дом, ес­ли хо­чешь, — по­могу чем смо­гу. За­од­но, мо­жет, и с собс­твен­ны­ми за­гона­ми справ­люсь. И у двух пси­хов с ПТСР по­явит­ся своя собс­твен­ная ма­лень­кая груп­па под­дер­жки. Сог­ла­сен?

Стив сме­ёт­ся и из веж­ли­вос­ти де­ла­ет гло­ток за­бот­ли­во при­готов­ленной То­ни кон­цен­три­рован­ной ко­рицы.

— Сог­ла­сен. То­ни улы­ба­ет­ся ему, и не­кото­рое вре­мя они си­дят мол­ча. В ок­но сквозь се­рые об­ла­ка на­чина­ет про­бивать­ся, рас­тво­ря­ясь в ноч­ной ть­ме, сол­нечный свет — лег­ко-лег­ко, сла­бой ли­ни­ей. Стив за­да­ёт­ся воп­ро­сом, не ис­портит­ся ли по­года поз­же.

— Ну лад­но. Хо­чешь по­делить­ся, что же так силь­но вы­било те­бя из ко­леи? — спра­шива­ет То­ни.

Стив зна­ет, что это бы­ло бы пра­виль­но. Раз­де­лён­ная проб­ле­ма умень­ша­ет­ся вдвое — имен­но так он и го­ворил То­ни ког­да-то, — од­на­ко про­воци­ровать вос­по­мина­ния не хо­чет­ся. И к то­му же не сто­ит за­бывать, что То­ни был зна­читель­ной фи­гурой в его кош­ма­рах, и со­об­щать ему об этом Стив со­вер­шенно не же­ла­ет.

— По­жалуй, нет, — ти­хо от­ве­ча­ет он. То­ни по­нима­юще ки­ва­ет: — Как ска­жешь. — И пе­рево­дит те­му, за что Стив без­мерно ему бла­года­рен: — Как во­об­ще у те­бя день вче­ра про­шёл? Ты был в Со­вете по де­лам ве­тера­нов, вер­но?

— Да, по­могал Сэ­му с его груп­па­ми под­дер­жки. Он рас­ска­зыва­ет То­ни, что во­об­ще про­ис­хо­дит на се­ан­сах, как всё это из­ле­чива­ет и са­мого Сти­ва то­же (хо­тя он ни­ког­да не приз­на­ет­ся в этом чле­нам груп­пы или да­же Сэ­му), как по прось­бе Сэ­ма он ор­га­низо­вывал рас­про­дажу вы­печ­ки, вы­ручен­ные средс­тва от ко­торой пой­дут на по­мощь ос­тавшим­ся без до­ма ве­тера­нам.

— Мо­жет, бы­ло бы и неп­ло­хо, ес­ли бы ты приз­нался ос­таль­ным, что те­рапия те­бе по­мога­ет, — пред­ла­га­ет То­ни. — Это бы по­каза­ло им, что они не дол­жны сты­дить­ся сво­его ПТСР, раз оно мо­жет быть да­же у су­пер­ге­ро­ев. Это бы по­каза­ло те­бя прос­тым че­лове­ком. Да чёрт возь­ми, это бы в прин­ци­пе по­мог­ло всем, у ко­го есть пси­хичес­кие расс­трой­ства. Ну ти­па: «Смот­ри­те, у Ка­пита­на Аме­рики ПТСР, и он ле­чит­ся. Мо­жет, мне то­же сто­ит?»

— Ты и прав­да ду­ма­ешь, что это по­может дру­гим? — спра­шива­ет Стив.

Ведь раз­ве не в этом его цель? Раз­ве не для то­го, что­бы по­могать дру­гим, он и стал Ка­пита­ном Аме­рикой?

— Ну ко­неч­но. Хо­тя я прек­расно пой­му, ес­ли ты ре­шишь сох­ра­нить всё в сек­ре­те. Мне ка­жет­ся, что ес­ли бы о сво­их проб­ле­мах ре­шил­ся рас­ска­зать я, то лю­ди по­дума­ли бы не о том, что за мо­ей сим­па­тич­ной мор­дашкой, ока­зыва­ет­ся, что-то скры­ва­ет­ся, а о том, что это всё ра­ди пи­ара, да и во­об­ще я прос­то вы­пен­дри­ва­юсь.

Стив хо­чет от­ве­тить, что всё бы­ло бы не так, — но сло­ва не идут. Всё-та­ки он по­нима­ет, что из се­бя пред­став­ля­ет прес­са: там те ещё лю­бите­ли по­копать­ся в гряз­ном белье зна­мени­тос­тей.

— Так что, Кэп, — То­ни от­ки­дыва­ет­ся на сту­ле, — ка­кие у те­бя пла­ны на зав­тра? То есть тех­ни­чес­ки уже на се­год­ня?

— Во­об­ще я со­бирал­ся про­вес­ти весь день в спор­тза­ле, но на се­год­ня, по­жалуй, дос­та­точ­но. — То­ни одоб­ри­тель­но ки­ва­ет. — Мо­жет, пой­ду на кры­шу, сде­лаю па­роч­ку наб­росков.

— Ты ху­дож­ник? — изум­лённо вос­кли­ца­ет То­ни и по­да­ёт­ся поб­ли­же к Сти­ву. — Чёрт возь­ми, по­чему я не знал? Мож­но мне уви­деть твои ра­боты?

— Ну, я осо­бо не рас­простра­ня­юсь об этом. — Как же хо­рошо, что ещё тем­но. В тем­но­те То­ни не уви­дит, как у Сти­ва го­рят щё­ки. — Эта те­ма поч­ти ни­ког­да не всплы­ва­ет в раз­го­ворах. Да и прак­ти­ки у ме­ня ма­лова­то. Я нем­но­гое мо­гу по­казать, да и то — не слиш­ком вы­соко­го ка­чес­тва.

— И всё же я хо­тел бы взгля­нуть на это нем­но­гое, — воз­ра­жа­ет То­ни. — Ес­ли на­рису­ешь как-ни­будь не­бо, я встав­лю ри­сунок в рам­ку и по­вешу где-ни­будь. В мас­тер­ской, мо­жет. Ро­ботам пон­ра­вит­ся. — Он по­нижа­ет го­лос: — Мне ка­жет­ся, они по те­бе ску­ча­ют.

Стив сме­ёт­ся:

— Ну, тог­да мне при­дёт­ся за­ходить к ним по­чаще, дру­гих ва­ри­ан­тов нет. — В этой фра­зе — скры­тый воп­рос. Ес­ли То­ни про­тив, он мо­жет воз­ра­зить. Од­на­ко что-то Сти­ву под­ска­зыва­ет, что по не­му ску­чали не толь­ко ро­боты.

— Что ж, уве­рен, они бу­дут счас­тли­вы, — ус­ме­ха­ет­ся То­ни.

За ок­ном ощу­тимо све­та­ет. То­ни зе­ва­ет, и это как буд­то при­водит Сти­ва в чувс­тво.

— Вот чёрт. Ты ведь во­об­ще не спал се­год­ня, да?

То­ни рав­но­душ­но по­жима­ет пле­чами:

— Мне и доль­ше до­води­лось об­хо­дить­ся без сна. — Стив хму­ро смот­рит на не­го, и То­ни, пой­мав его взгляд, спеш­но до­бав­ля­ет: — Но, зна­ешь… бес­сонные но­чи всё-та­ки — не слиш­ком здо­ровое вре­мяп­репро­вож­де­ние, так что пой­ду-ка я и в са­мом де­ле чу­ток по­кема­рю. Вот ви­дишь, мы уже с то­бой из­ле­чива­ем друг дру­га. Так и пси­хован­ны­ми быть вмиг пе­рес­та­нем! — Он вста­ёт с мес­та — хо­телось бы ве­рить, что­бы пой­ти в сто­рону сво­ей спаль­ни.

Стив по­мимо во­ли за­каты­ва­ет гла­за с чувс­твом за­та­ён­ной неж­ности.

— При­ят­ных сно­виде­ний, То­ни, — от­кли­ка­ет­ся он.

Тот в от­вет под­ми­гива­ет и ед­ва не вре­за­ет­ся в двер­ной ко­сяк. Стив фыр­ка­ет; То­ни гнев­но зыр­ка­ет на не­го, преж­де чем уда­лить­ся.

Стив и сам вско­ре вста­ёт, спус­ка­ет­ся к се­бе, что­бы взять аль­бом для ри­сова­ния и ка­ран­да­ши, и да­же не пы­та­ет­ся сте­реть с ли­ца ду­рац­кую улыб­ку.


	5. Глава 5. Стив

Он при­ходит в мас­тер­скую к То­ни тем же ве­чером. Он зна­ет, что у не­го есть пол­ный дос­туп во все по­меще­ния Баш­ни, но всё рав­но счи­та­ет се­бя обя­зан­ным соб­люсти веж­ли­вость: ле­гонь­ко пос­ту­чать в проз­рачную дверь и по­махать То­ни, ког­да тот рез­ко от­ры­ва­ет­ся от ра­боты.

Ли­цо То­ни тут же свет­ле­ет (сер­дце Сти­ва со­вер­шенно не тре­пещет от это­го, вов­се нет), и он под­ска­кива­ет, что­бы от­крыть Сти­ву дверь.

— Кэп! — вос­кли­ца­ет он. — Рад те­бя ви­деть. Слу­шай, у ме­ня тут кое-что в раз­га­ре, но ес­ли по­дож­дёшь па­ру ми­нут, я бу­ду весь твой. Мо­жешь по­дож­дать здесь — ну или на ди­ване. — Он не­лов­ко ука­зыва­ет на ди­ван в уг­лу.

— Я при­нёс ко­фе, — го­ворит Стив.

То­ни при­нима­ет из его рук чаш­ку.

— О-о, я люб­лю те­бя, — вос­торжен­но вы­дыха­ет он — и они оба за­мира­ют. Стив да­же не зна­ет, кто из них удив­лён боль­ше. То­ни сто­ит к Сти­ву спи­ной… вот бы сно­ва уви­деть его ли­цо.

В кон­це кон­цов То­ни про­чища­ет гор­ло и сно­ва нап­равля­ет­ся к од­но­му из сво­их ра­бочих сто­лов.

— В об­щем, да. Две ми­нуты. — Го­лос у не­го нап­ря­жён­ный. Ро­боты подъ­ез­жа­ют к Сти­ву; он при­ветс­тву­ет по оче­реди каж­до­го из них. Где-то ми­нуты пол­то­ры спус­тя То­ни от­кла­дыва­ет то, над чем ра­бота­ет, и воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к не­му.

— Итак, ты при­шёл сю­да с ка­кой-то целью или прос­то уми­лён­но пя­лить­ся на ме­ня, по­ка я ра­ботаю?

Стив за­каты­ва­ет гла­за и на­де­ет­ся, что его щё­ки не пы­ла­ют.

— У ме­ня есть для те­бя кое-что, — го­ворит он, про­тяги­вая То­ни лист бу­маги. То­ни при­нима­ет его, вгля­дыва­ет­ся — и на его ли­це по­яв­ля­ет­ся улыб­ка.

— Них­ре­на ж се­бе! — вос­кли­ца­ет он. — Стив, это пот­ря­са­юще! Вот так та­лан­ты пря­тались у нас во ль­дах.

Вот те­перь у Сти­ва од­нознач­но пы­ла­ют щё­ки.

— Мне ка­жет­ся, по­лучи­лось не нас­толь­ко хо­рошо, — воз­ра­жа­ет он. Ему при­ходи­лось ви­деть и ку­да луч­шие об­разчи­ки. Быть не мо­жет, что­бы он смог дос­то­вер­но пе­редать не­бо Ман­хэтте­на на нес­час­тном лис­те фор­ма­та B [1] с по­мощью од­них лишь уголь­ных ка­ран­да­шей.

— Не при­бед­няй­ся, Кэп, — от­ма­хива­ет­ся То­ни. — Ты оп­ре­делён­но са­мый та­лан­тли­вый су­пер­солдат, ко­торо­го я встре­чал.

— Я единс­твен­ный су­пер­солдат, ко­торо­го ты встре­чал.

— Уве­рен, что, ес­ли вдруг я встре­чу ещё, паль­ма пер­венс­тва по-преж­не­му бу­дет у те­бя.

То­ни раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся к ро­ботам и по­казы­ва­ет им наб­ро­сок.

— Пос­мотри­те-ка, что Кэп сде­лал для нас! Ку­да бы нам — Ла­па-Рас­тя­па, ос­то­рож­нее! — ку­да бы нам по­весить это? Кан­дин­ский уже дос­та­точ­но ви­сит — мо­жет, за­меним его этим? По-лю­бому го­род­ской пей­заж луч­ше, чем ли­нии да цвет­ные фи­гуры.

То­ни да­ёт ДЖАР­ВИ­Су за­дание за­казать рам­ку фор­ма­та B и ак­ку­рат­но кла­дёт наб­ро­сок в угол, по­даль­ше от бес­по­ряд­ка. Стив сле­ду­ет за ним к то­му сто­лу, за ко­торым То­ни толь­ко что ра­ботал.

— Эта шту­ка те­бе пон­ра­вит­ся, Кэп, — го­ворит он, дот­ра­гива­ясь до че­го-то по­хоже­го на оч­ки. Стив ви­дит, что То­ни ед­ва ли не виб­ри­ру­ет от вол­не­ния, — как и всег­да, ког­да на­чина­ет го­ворить без умол­ку о сво­их изоб­ре­тени­ях. — Это VR-гар­ни­тура, и она нам­но­го луч­ше ос­таль­ных гар­ни­тур. Во-пер­вых, она не нас­толь­ко гро­моз­дкая, что в ней выг­ля­дишь как Джор­ди Ла Форж [2] на ми­нимал­ках, а во-вто­рых, её сен­со­ры мо­гут вос­при­нимать лю­бые ви­ды ре­чи и дви­жений и пе­реда­ют их ку­да бо­лее точ­но. — Он пе­реда­ёт оч­ки Сти­ву; тот при­нима­ет их со всей воз­можной ос­то­рож­ностью. Да, дей­стви­тель­но выг­ля­дят как обыч­ные за­щит­ные оч­ки.

— Ещё раз, что та­кое VR? — спра­шива­ет Стив. Как и обыч­но, ког­да он на­ходит­ся в мас­тер­ской, он чувс­тву­ет се­бя не­веж­дой.

Но То­ни, к счастью, так с ним тер­пе­лив.

— Вир­ту­аль­ная ре­аль­ность, — по­яс­ня­ет он. — На­дев эту гар­ни­туру, ты мо­жешь уви­деть что угод­но и где угод­но. Я хо­чу мо­дифи­циро­вать её та­ким об­ра­зом, что­бы она син­хро­низи­рова­лась с мыс­ля­ми и фан­та­зи­ями. По­лучил­ся бы от­личный инс­тру­мент для фор­ми­рова­ния пол­но­го пред­став­ле­ния о на­шем ми­ре. И для раз­ра­бот­ки собс­твен­ных ми­ров — то­же.

— Это… прос­то фан­тасти­ка, То­ни. — Стив уве­рен, что в его го­лосе зву­чит бла­гого­вение. — В моё вре­мя мы и меч­тать о та­ком не мог­ли.

То­ни, яв­но поль­щён­ный, опус­ка­ет го­лову.

— Что ж, в твоё вре­мя не бы­ло ме­ня, не так ли?

— Так. — Ба­ки та­кое оп­ре­делён­но пон­ра­вилось бы. — Мо­жет, ты хо­чешь схо­дить ку­да-ни­будь по­ужи­нать? Уве­рен, ед­ва ли ты се­год­ня мно­го съ­ел. Или мы мог­ли бы за­казать дос­тавку на дом. — Стив пы­та­ет­ся вес­ти се­бя как обыч­но. Не то что­бы у не­го осо­бо по­луча­лось.

Не­дол­гое мгно­вение То­ни смот­рит на Сти­ва, скло­нив го­лову, буд­то пы­та­ет­ся мыс­ленно ре­шить слож­ное урав­не­ние. Он от­кры­ва­ет бы­ло рот, что­бы от­ве­тить, но в ту же се­кун­ду встре­ва­ет ДЖАР­ВИС:

— Сэр. Ка­питан. Прос­ти­те, что пе­реби­ваю, но по те­леви­дению сей­час пе­реда­ют ре­пор­таж, ко­торый вы дол­жны уви­деть.

— Вклю­чай, — тут же от­кли­ка­ет­ся То­ни, нах­му­рив­шись. Пе­ред ни­ми по­яв­ля­ет­ся го­лог­рамма, на ко­торой вид­но, как У­олл-стрит ата­ку­ют… му­тан­ты-обезь­янок­ро­коди­лы?

— ...в ре­зуль­та­те это­го в се­вер­ном нап­равле­нии они доб­ра­лись уже до Хь­юс­тон-стрит, и сколь­ко их, ник­то не бе­рёт­ся точ­но ска­зать, — со­об­ща­ет го­лос за кад­ром.

Стив ки­да­ет взгляд на То­ни. Все мыс­ли об ужи­не тут же от­хо­дят на вто­рой план.

— По кос­тю­мам? — спра­шива­ет он.

То­ни ки­ва­ет:

— Так точ­но.

Сти­ву при­ходит­ся за­бежать к се­бе за фор­мой и щи­том; То­ни в это вре­мя ждёт его на кры­ше.

— Я под­ве­зу те­бя, — го­ворит То­ни, хва­тая Сти­ва за та­лию. — Дер­жись креп­че. И смот­ри, чтоб те­бя не стош­ни­ло мне на кос­тюм, я толь­ко-толь­ко пок­ра­сил эту дет­ку.

Стив об­ни­ма­ет То­ни за шею, пы­та­ясь не ду­мать, нас­коль­ко ком­про­мети­ру­ющей бы­ла бы эта по­за, будь То­ни не в кос­тю­ме, и они уле­та­ют.

Ед­ва при­зем­лившись, они по­нима­ют, что на­ходят­ся в мень­шинс­тве. Стив рас­прав­ля­ет­ся с му­тан­та­ми на зем­ле, а То­ни вь­ёт­ся в воз­ду­хе, отс­тре­ливая од­но­го му­тан­та за дру­гим. Ког­да на этой ули­це обезь­янок­ро­коди­лов не ос­та­ёт­ся, То­ни ис­че­за­ет, нап­равля­ясь ту­да, где он нуж­нее.

— Дай мне знать, ес­ли по­надоб­люсь, — го­ворит он Сти­ву пе­ред тем, как взле­теть.

Стив по­лага­ет, что бо­ес­по­соб­ное под­креп­ле­ние бу­дет ещё нес­ко­ро — по­лиция со сво­ими пис­то­лета­ми ма­ло что мо­жет сде­лать, — так что нуж­но по­шеве­ливать­ся. Нет ни­каких шан­сов, что он спра­вит­ся с втор­же­ни­ем в оди­ноч­ку, пусть да­же и с по­мощью То­ни, но в ожи­дании ЩИ­Та он уж вся­ко мо­жет свес­ти раз­ру­шения к ми­ниму­му.

Он сво­рачи­ва­ет за угол и брос­ком щи­та ней­тра­лизу­ет сра­зу че­тырёх му­тан­тов. Один му­тант ва­лит­ся пос­ле уда­ра но­гой с раз­во­ротом, ещё дво­их уни­ма­ют ху­ки — Стив вкла­дыва­ет в уда­ры всю свою си­лу. А за­тем на не­го вне­зап­но нас­ту­па­ют сра­зу шес­те­ро, и хо­тя од­но­го из них Стив обез­глав­ли­ва­ет щи­том, бес­сонная ночь всё же ска­зыва­ет­ся на реф­лексах: ос­таль­ные пя­теро близ­ки к то­му, что­бы одо­леть его, а чуть даль­ше нас­ту­па­ют дру­гие, что­бы до­бить окон­ча­тель­но. Стив сто­нет сквозь стис­ну­тые зу­бы, по­ка му­тан­ты бь­ют, пи­на­ют и ку­са­ют его; на­конец ему уда­ёт­ся от­бро­сить од­но­го из них фу­тов на трид­цать впе­рёд, про­бить в их коль­це брешь и выр­вать­ся че­рез неё. Он бе­жит вниз по ули­це, му­тан­ты ус­трем­ля­ют­ся за ним; он вы­руба­ет щи­том ко­го мо­жет. Жи­вот чер­тов­ски бо­лит, но он по­дума­ет об этом поз­же. Му­тан­ты уже близ­ки к то­му, что­бы нас­тичь его. Стив ед­ва чувс­тву­ет но­ги.

Ещё од­на монс­тру­оз­ная тварь, ко­торая по­яв­ля­ет­ся буд­то из ни­от­ку­да, стал­ки­ва­ет­ся со Сти­вом и сби­ва­ет его на зем­лю. Он за­дыха­ет­ся от бо­ли. Пра­вое пле­чо жжёт.

— Кэп, — зо­вёт че­рез ком­му­ника­тор То­ни, — до­ложи об­ста­нов­ку.

Стив за­нят тем, что сра­жа­ет­ся с обезь­янок­ро­коди­лом, плюс их над­ви­га­ет­ся ещё где-то трид­цать, так что от­ве­ча­ет он лишь нев­нятным мы­чани­ем.

— Стив, всё в по­ряд­ке? — спра­шива­ет То­ни; его го­лос зве­нит, как стру­на. — Где ты?

— Не знаю, — чес­тно от­ве­ча­ет Стив. Не то что­бы он об­ра­щал вни­мание на наз­ва­ния улиц, по­ка бил­ся с ар­ми­ей му­тан­тов.

— Лад­но, сей­час сам от­сле­жу те­бя, — от­кли­ка­ет­ся То­ни. И че­рез па­ру се­кунд: — Я уже в пу­ти.

— Бу­ду рад, ес­ли по­торо­пишь­ся. — Стив над­ви­га­ет­ся на од­но­го из монс­тров и вы­руба­ет его уда­ром по го­лове. Как бы ему ни бы­ла не­навис­тна мысль о том, что ему нуж­на по­мощь, — ему дей­стви­тель­но нуж­на по­мощь. Монс­тры уже близ­ко, он слы­шит их, но его но­ги — да что там но­ги, всё те­ло — ад­ски бо­лят.

Он со сто­ном под­ни­ма­ет­ся и го­товит­ся при­нять пос­ледний удар. Ес­ли уж ему суж­де­но пасть, то он за­берёт с со­бой столь­ко этих тва­рей, сколь­ко смо­жет.

— Кэп! Приг­нись! — зву­чит в ком­му­ника­торе но­вый го­лос. Стив уз­на­ёт его и удив­лённо обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся; меж­ду зда­ний ле­тит квин­джет — пря­мо на не­го и на приб­ли­жа­ющих­ся монс­тров.

Стив тут же при­седа­ет, зак­ры­ва­ясь щи­том, а по­явив­ший­ся квин­джет расс­тре­лива­ет ед­ва не убив­шую его ар­мию му­тан­тов. Ког­да, сде­лав своё де­ло, квин­джет уда­ля­ет­ся, Стив об­легчён­но вы­дыха­ет и оце­нива­юще смот­рит на не­под­вижную гру­ду тел ря­дом с со­бой.

— Спа­сибо, Со­коли­ный Глаз.

— Всег­да по­жалуй­ста. Там идёт ещё под­креп­ле­ние, так что мо­жешь спо­кой­но ухо­дить — а то вдруг в ло­то сыг­ра­ют без те­бя?

Стив су­хо и сдав­ленно сме­ёт­ся.

— Et tu, Бар­тон? [3] Дай уга­даю, это То­ни под­ки­нул те­бе идею на­чать шу­тить о мо­ём воз­расте?

— То есть ты да­же не до­пус­ка­ешь мыс­ли, что я сам до это­го до­думал­ся? Я глу­боко ос­кор­блён! — ух­мы­ля­ет­ся Клинт.

— Од­на­ко, — вме­шива­ет­ся То­ни, — я шу­тил о воз­расте Кэ­па до то­го, как это ста­ло мей­нстри­мом. Так и за­пиши­те! — Стив ви­дит, как тот ви­сит в воз­ду­хе на вы­соте в трис­та фу­тов и по­сыла­ет вбок кру­чёный за­ряд. — Кэп, по хо­ду, те­бе ре­аль­но дос­та­лось. Дуй-ка в бе­зопас­ное мес­то и при­ходи в се­бя.

— Нет, по­ка мы не за­кон­чим, — про­тес­ту­ет Стив, хо­тя ед­ва мо­жет удер­жи­вать рав­но­весие. Он не­удач­но при­зем­лился на ле­вую но­гу (впро­чем, мо­жет, это не при­зем­ле­ние ви­нова­то, а ко­лотая ра­на — или же пу­ля зас­тря­ла, он точ­но не зна­ет), так что весь вес при­ходит­ся пе­рено­сить на пра­вую, — и пра­вая ру­ка стран­но оне­мела.

То­ни под­ле­та­ет бли­же, под­ни­ма­ет ли­цевую плас­ти­ну. Он ещё да­леко, но всё же Стив мо­жет рас­смот­реть на его ли­це вол­не­ние, из-за че­го чувс­тву­ет се­бя ви­нова­тым.

— Кэп, у те­бя кровь идёт. Кон­крет­но при­чём. Ты, бес­спор­но, го­ряч, но пот­рё­пан сей­час ос­но­ватель­но. Пусть ЩИТ де­ла­ет свою ра­боту, а с те­бя хва­тит.

— Но я мо­гу ещё. Мне нуж­но ещё. Я…

«Я в по­ряд­ке, — хо­чет ска­зать он. — Я справ­люсь». Пусть это и ложь: ког­да он от­во­дит ру­ку от бо­ка, та вся за­лита кровью. Ес­ли он вер­нётся в бой, то под­вер­гнет се­бя лиш­ней опас­ности, но та­кие ме­лочи его обыч­но не ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ют… ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет то, что сло­ва не идут с язы­ка. У Сти­ва гор­ло пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет. Он не мо­жет сол­гать.

Он не мо­жет сол­гать То­ни.

Сти­ву ка­жет­ся, буд­то его то­ком уда­рило. Те­перь всё об­ре­та­ет смысл. То, что он всег­да чувс­тво­вал: с То­ни он мо­жет го­ворить бе­зо вся­ких барь­еров. То, что он рас­ска­зал То­ни о се­бе боль­ше, чем ко­му бы то ни бы­ло, — за ис­клю­чени­ем раз­ве что Ба­ки и ма­мы. То, что его бе­зум­но тя­нет к То­ни, а Баш­ню — боль­шую урод­ли­вую вы­сот­ку, где Стив до это­го и не был ни­ког­да, — он ощу­ща­ет сво­им до­мом. Боль­ше, чем Брук­лин. И на­конец — то, что Стив, осоз­нав всё, да­же, по су­ти, и не удив­ля­ет­ся.

— Кэп? — Те­перь То­ни близ­ко, очень близ­ко, и Стив об­хва­тил бы его ли­цо ла­доня­ми и наб­ро­сил­ся бы на его гу­бы, не чувс­твуй он, что его тош­нит.

То­ни ру­га­ет­ся се­бе под нос.

— Стив? Стив, ска­жи что-ни­будь, чёрт те­бя по­бери.

Стив смот­рит во взвол­но­ван­ные гла­за То­ни, сли­зыва­ет кровь с сса­дины на гу­бе и сгла­тыва­ет.

— Лад­но. С ме­ня хва­тит, — вы­дыха­ет он.

Вы­раже­ние ли­ца То­ни тут же ме­ня­ет­ся: на нём от­ра­жа­ет­ся об­легче­ние.

— Ну сла­ва бо­гу. Я уж ду­мал, что для то­го, что­бы увес­ти те­бя от­сю­да, при­дёт­ся вка­тить те­бе снот­ворное. Да­вай-ка я за­беру те­бя в боль­ни­цу.

Стив ки­ва­ет, поз­во­ляя То­ни мяг­ко об­нять се­бя и под­нять в воз­дух. Ин­те­рес­но, а То­ни зна­ет, что они родс­твен­ные ду­ши? Но ес­ли зна­ет… по­чему тог­да скрыл это от не­го? Или они всё-та­ки не родс­твен­ные ду­ши? От этой мыс­ли у Сти­ва в гру­ди бо­лит. Хо­тя, мо­жет, де­ло в оче­ред­ной рва­ной ра­не.

На­вер­ное, То­ни без не­го бу­дет луч­ше, — ду­ма­ет Стив. С тех пор, как Стив объ­явил­ся, То­ни при­ходит­ся справ­лять­ся и с его проб­ле­мами вдо­бавок к собс­твен­ным — а ещё То­ни че­рес­чур ста­ра­ет­ся ему уго­дить, за­час­тую жер­твуя сво­ими ин­те­реса­ми. Как же Стив был неп­рав, счи­тая То­ни эго­ис­тичным. Проб­ле­ма в том, что всё ров­но на­обо­рот: То­ни слиш­ком са­мо­от­вержен­ный. И ес­ли он и даль­ше про­дол­жит так же за­ботить­ся о Сти­ве, то рас­тра­тит са­мого се­бя.

Это ра­зобь­ёт Сти­ву сер­дце, но он дол­жен от­пустить То­ни. Ра­ди его же бла­га.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчицы:
> 
> [1] В США своя система форматов бумаги, основанная на дюймах, называется ANSI. B там примерно соответствует А3.
> 
> [2] Джорди Ла Форж — вымышленный персонаж научно-фантастического телевизионного сериала «Звёздный путь: Следующее поколение», а также полнометражных фильмов по мотивам Звёздного пути.
> 
> [3] «Et tu, Бартон?» — отсылка к «Et tu, Brute?». По легенде, это последние слова Юлия Цезаря, обращённые к его убийце — Марку Юнию Бруту. В наше время фраза широко применяется в случаях, когда говорящий считает, что его предал тот, кому он прежде доверял.


	6. Глава 6. Тони

То­ни пы­та­ет­ся не за­гонять­ся нас­чёт то­го, что Стив его из­бе­га­ет: в кон­це кон­цов, он и сам пос­ту­пал с ним точ­но так же. Пы­тал­ся, по край­ней ме­ре. До тех пор, по­ка спус­тя не­делю его ре­шимость иг­но­риро­вать Сти­ва не ис­сякла.

Ес­ли речь идёт о Сти­ве, вся си­ла во­ли ока­зыва­ет­ся бес­по­лез­на — это он уже по­нял. Ког­да ДЖАР­ВИС ска­зал соб­равше­муся бы­ло пос­пать То­ни, что Стив в спор­тза­ле — в три ча­са но­чи! — и нуж­да­ет­ся в нём, То­ни пы­тал­ся не об­ра­щать вни­мания: он был уве­рен, что, в чём бы ни бы­ла проб­ле­ма, Стив прек­расно спра­вит­ся сам. Но по­том он вспом­нил, как тот про­вёл ночь без сна ра­ди то­го, что­бы прос­то с ним раз­го­вари­вать, по­тому что Стив по­нимал, нас­коль­ко То­ни тог­да бы­ло пло­хо, — и вско­чил с кро­вати. Он хо­тел от­ве­тить доб­ром на доб­ро. Стив ему не­без­разли­чен.

Вид кро­ви на кос­тяшках Сти­ва по-нас­то­яще­му пот­ряс его. Сра­зу вспом­ни­лись собс­твен­ные под­рос­тко­вые го­ды — как сам То­ни дер­жал в ру­ках лез­вие и, скор­чившись, опи­рал­ся на край ван­ны, что­бы не за­ляпать кровью плит­ку. Его тут же за­тош­ни­ло — нас­толь­ко бы­ло по­хоже, что они оба сто­ят на краю про­пас­ти, — и он на­чал ус­по­ка­ивать Сти­ва, по­пут­но пы­та­ясь не дать сва­лить­ся и се­бе са­мому. Хо­тя он, воз­можно, и пе­рег­нул в сво­ём вол­не­нии пал­ку.

И мень­ше чем че­рез сут­ки пос­ле это­го Стив при­шёл к не­му сам — с чаш­кой ко­фе и ри­сун­ком не­ба Ман­хэтте­на. И То­ни ска­зал, что лю­бит его. Со­вер­шенно вне­зап­ные и не­об­ду­ман­ные сло­ва. Стив ед­ва ли об­ра­тил на них вни­мание — или же по­думал, что они бы­ли ад­ре­сова­ны ко­фе, — но То­ни зас­тыл тог­да на доб­рых се­кунд де­сять. Не по­тому что сму­тил­ся, вов­се нет — То­ни со­вер­шенно не сты­дит­ся флир­то­вать со всем, что дви­жет­ся, и да­же Ка­питан Кра­сав­чик не ис­клю­чение, — а по­тому что это прав­да. Не мо­жет ею не быть.

То­ни ни­каких-эмо­ци­ональ­ных-при­вязан­ностей Старк лю­бит Сти­ва Род­жерса.

Что сде­лало про­шед­шую бит­ву ещё страш­нее для не­го. Он не хо­тел учас­тво­вать в но­вой бит­ве, ког­да толь­ко-толь­ко ото­шёл от пре­дыду­щей, тем бо­лее в Нью-Й­ор­ке — серь­ёз­но, да по­чему этот го­род так и при­тяги­ва­ет к се­бе вся­кую хрень? — но всё рав­но по­шёл за Сти­вом (точ­нее, по­нёс его). По­тому что это бы­ло пра­виль­но.

Он унич­то­жал монс­тров ре­пуль­со­рами и сле­ва, и спра­ва, и по цен­тру, ког­да ус­лы­шал в ком­му­ника­торе бо­лез­ненный крик Сти­ва. — Кэп, до­ложи об­ста­нов­ку, — про­из­нёс он нас­толь­ко ров­но, нас­коль­ко мог, и уло­жил тре­мя взры­вами под­ряд ещё трёх обезь­янок­ро­коди­лов. Что в этих зах­ватчи­ках хо­рошо, — про­мель­кну­ло в го­лове, — так это то, что они от­но­ситель­но сла­бы и их влёг­кую мож­но уло­жить вы­соко­воль­тны­ми энер­ге­тичес­ки­ми вспыш­ка­ми. А вот что пло­хо — то, что зах­ватчи­ков ре­аль­но мно­го. Ес­ли ре­бята из ЩИ­Та за­ин­те­ресо­ваны в том, что­бы ос­та­новить втор­же­ние, им нуж­но сроч­но та­щить свои зад­ни­цы сю­да; в этот раз нет ни­како­го пор­та­ла, что­бы от­пра­вить ра­кету ту­да…

Стив так и не от­ве­тил. Всё, что То­ни ус­лы­шал, — это ка­кое-то стран­ное крях­те­ние, так что он всерь­ёз за­бес­по­ко­ил­ся.

— Стив, всё в по­ряд­ке? — сно­ва поз­вал он. — Где ты?

Тот на­конец-то от­клик­нулся:

— Не знаю.

— Лад­но, сей­час сам от­сле­жу те­бя. — То­ни тут же на­чал от­сле­живать им же ус­та­нов­ленный в кос­тюм Сти­ва ма­ячок. Вспыш­ка крас­но­го по­яви­лась на эк­ра­не; Стив был в нес­коль­ких квар­та­лах к югу. — Я уже в пу­ти.

— Бу­ду рад, ес­ли по­торо­пишь­ся. То­ни хо­тел бы­ло от­ве­тить, но в ту же се­кун­ду его подс­тре­лили, и ста­ло тем­но. Он вы­ругал­ся, чувс­твуя, как его нак­ры­ва­ет вол­ной тош­нотвор­но­го ужа­са.

— ДЖАР­ВИС, где ты?

— Пе­резаг­ру­жа­юсь, сэр. Пе­резаг­рузка за­вер­шится че­рез де­сять се­кунд.

Сла­ва бо­гу, ДЖАР­ВИС не от­клю­чил­ся.

— Сок­ра­щай до пя­ти.

Вско­ре эк­ран шле­ма сно­ва за­горел­ся, и бук­валь­но за мгно­вение до то­го, как упасть на зем­лю, То­ни смог ак­ти­виро­вать ре­пуль­со­ры. Расс­тре­ляв по­пут­но бли­жай­ших к не­му монс­тров, он под­нялся вверх и по­летел ту­да, ку­да по­казы­вал ма­ячок, — так быс­тро, как толь­ко мог, мо­лясь всем су­щес­тву­ющим бо­гам, что­бы не опоз­дать.

— Кэп! Приг­нись! — вне­зап­но раз­да­лось в ком­му­ника­торе, и пря­мо под То­ни про­летел квин­джет, обс­тре­ливая тер­ри­торию, на ко­торой Стив под­вер­гся ата­ке. Нес­коль­ко се­кунд в ком­му­ника­торе бы­ла, не счи­тая зву­ков выс­тре­лов, лишь ти­шина. То­ни ка­залось, буд­то его сей­час вы­вер­нет: нас­толь­ко он вол­но­вал­ся.

— Спа­сибо, Со­коли­ный Глаз, — ска­зал на­конец Стив, и То­ни об­легчён­но вы­дох­нул. Стив был в по­ряд­ке. Во вся­ком слу­чае — жив.

— Всег­да по­жалуй­ста. Там идёт ещё под­креп­ле­ние, так что мо­жешь спо­кой­но ухо­дить — а то вдруг в ло­то сыг­ра­ют без те­бя?

Стив зас­ме­ял­ся.

— Et tu, Бар­тон? Дай уга­даю, это То­ни под­ки­нул те­бе идею на­чать шу­тить о мо­ём воз­расте?

По­думать толь­ко, Стив ре­шил, что То­ни по­делил­ся бы с кем-то сво­им пре­вос­ходным чувс­твом юмо­ра. Аж обид­но.

— То есть ты да­же не до­пус­ка­ешь мыс­ли, что я сам до это­го до­думал­ся? Я глу­боко ос­кор­блён! — вер­нул шпиль­ку Клинт.

— Од­на­ко я шу­тил о воз­расте Кэ­па до то­го, как это ста­ло мей­нстри­мом. Так и за­пиши­те! — вор­вался в раз­го­вор То­ни. Стив пос­мотрел на не­го и чуть рас­тя­нул угол­ки губ в улыб­ке. От вни­мания То­ни не ус­коль­зну­ло, что тот был нес­ла­бо так по­бит. — Кэп, по хо­ду, те­бе ре­аль­но дос­та­лось. Дуй-ка в бе­зопас­ное мес­то и при­ходи в се­бя.

— Нет, по­ка мы не за­кон­чим, — от­ре­зал Стив.

То­ни под­ле­тел бли­же и под­нял ли­цевую плас­ти­ну, что­бы иметь воз­можность рас­смот­реть всё по­луч­ше, — и ког­да он по­нял, нас­коль­ко силь­но Стив ра­нен, у не­го аж ды­хание пе­рех­ва­тило. На пра­вом пле­че Сти­ва — глу­бокая ра­на, по все­му ту­лови­щу — по­резы, один из ко­торых, тя­нув­ший­ся от ле­вого бо­ка аж до жи­вота, был осо­бен­но глу­боким. Весь свой вес Стив пе­ренёс на пра­вую но­гу, а из но­са и с ниж­ней гу­бы ли­лась кровь. ДЖАР­ВИС ска­зал что-то о том, что Сти­ву нуж­на не­от­ложная ме­дицин­ская по­мощь… Ви­деть его та­ким — фи­зичес­ки боль­но.

— Кэп, у те­бя кровь идёт. Кон­крет­но при­чём. Ты, бес­спор­но, го­ряч, но пот­рё­пан сей­час ос­но­ватель­но. Пусть ЩИТ де­ла­ет свою ра­боту, а с те­бя хва­тит.

— Но я мо­гу ещё. Мне нуж­но ещё. Я… — Стив рез­ко обор­вал се­бя на по­луф­ра­зе; на его ли­це от­ра­зились боль и рас­те­рян­ность, буд­то из не­го весь воз­дух вы­били.

— Кэп? — То­ни при­бавил шаг и по­дошёл к не­му вплот­ную, но не стал его тро­гать: по­бо­ял­ся нав­ре­дить, при­чинить ещё боль­ше бо­ли. Стив тя­жело ды­шал и выг­ля­дел так, буд­то рух­нет в лю­бой мо­мент. — Стив? Стив, ска­жи что-ни­будь, чёрт те­бя по­бери. — В го­лосе То­ни оп­ре­делён­но зву­чала па­ника.

Стив под­нял го­лову, встре­тил­ся с То­ни пус­тым взгля­дом и об­ли­зал гу­бы.

— Лад­но. С ме­ня хва­тит, — ус­та­ло сог­ла­сил­ся он.

— Ну сла­ва бо­гу, — вы­дох­нул То­ни. — Я уж ду­мал, что для то­го, что­бы увес­ти те­бя от­сю­да, при­дёт­ся вка­тить те­бе снот­ворное. Да­вай-ка я за­беру те­бя в боль­ни­цу.

Стив кив­нул и ед­ва не упал ему в объ­ятья. То­ни с мак­си­маль­ной ос­то­рож­ностью под­нял их обо­их в воз­дух.

— Бар­тон, за­чис­тишь тут всё? — спро­сил он.

— Ко­неч­но, Жес­тянка, — отоз­вался Клинт. — Да­вай, по­заботь­ся о сво­ём пар­не. Бе­реги его, лад­но?

— Ко­неч­но, — мяг­ко по­обе­щал То­ни и по­летел вмес­те со Сти­вом в боль­ни­цу — так быс­тро, как толь­ко мог. 

К счастью, бла­года­ря су­пер­солдат­ской сы­ворот­ке Стив мог быс­тро ис­це­лять­ся да­же от са­мых серь­ёз­ных травм. Он про­вёл в боль­ни­це лишь од­ну ночь, а за­тем вер­нулся в Баш­ню.

И с тех пор он из­бе­га­ет То­ни.

И спус­тя нес­коль­ко дней бе­зус­пешных по­ис­ков Сти­ва То­ни по­нима­ет, что его это за­дол­ба­ло. Ещё он, ко­неч­но, пе­режи­ва­ет, но глав­ным об­ра­зом всё-та­ки за­дол­бался. Он си­дит на кух­не и чи­та­ет вот уже пол­то­ра ча­са, на­де­ясь, что Стив ма­гичес­ким об­ра­зом тут ма­тери­али­зу­ет­ся, — нес­мотря на всю про­ис­хо­дящую меж­ду ни­ми хрень.

— ДЖАР­ВИС, — в кон­це кон­цов не вы­дер­жи­ва­ет он, — Кэп во­об­ще в Баш­не? Или я со­вер­шенно зря си­жу и жду здесь, как иди­от?

— Ка­питан Род­жерс у се­бя, — от­ве­ча­ет ДЖАР­ВИС. — Же­ла­ете, что­бы я поп­ро­сил его прий­ти сю­да?

— Нет, спа­сибо. Не ду­маю, что он те­бя пос­лу­ша­ет.

Ка­кое-то вре­мя они си­дят в ти­шине. А за­тем ДЖАР­ВИС за­меча­ет: — Я об­ра­тил вни­мание, что, ког­да вы ря­дом с ка­пита­ном Род­жерсом, в ва­шем ор­га­низ­ме по­выша­ет­ся уро­вень се­рото­нина. А так­же сни­жа­ет­ся уро­вень кор­ти­зола, глав­ным об­ра­зом во вре­мя стрес­са.

То­ни де­ла­ет гло­ток ко­фе. Ка­жет­ся, он по­нима­ет, к че­му весь этот раз­го­вор.

— О, раз­ве?

— Сэр, мо­гу ли я ут­вер­ждать, что ка­питан Род­жерс, ска­жем так, по­мога­ет вам об­рести поч­ву под но­гами?

— По­лагаю, да. Он… ус­по­ка­ива­ет ме­ня. — То­ни не стал бы приз­на­вать­ся в этом ДЖАР­ВИ­Су (по край­ней ме­ре, не так ра­но), не сне­дай его от­ча­ян­ное же­лание по­гово­рить о Сти­ве — о Сти­ве, за­нимав­шим поч­ти все его мыс­ли не толь­ко сей­час, но и по мень­шей ме­ре две пос­ледние не­дели.

— Мо­гу я сде­лать пред­по­ложе­ние, ос­но­выва­ясь на мо­их наб­лю­дени­ях за ва­ми с тех пор, как ка­питан Род­жерс пе­ре­ехал в Баш­ню?

То­ни взды­ха­ет. Те­перь он оп­ре­делён­но зна­ет, к че­му этот раз­го­вор. — Ва­ляй.

— Ка­питан Род­жерс — ва­ша родс­твен­ная ду­ша.

— Знаю.

— По­чему вы ему об этом не ска­зали?

То­ни поз­во­ля­ет выр­вать­ся ко­рот­ко­му нер­вно­му смеш­ку.

— По­тому что ему бу­дет луч­ше без ме­ня. По­тому что он ска­зал, что не ви­дит для се­бя воз­можнос­ти жить спо­кой­но ря­дом с родс­твен­ной ду­шой. Как и я не ви­жу её.

Пос­ле не­боль­шой па­узы ДЖАР­ВИС сно­ва за­гова­рива­ет:

— Вы лю­бите его.

То­ни лишь су­дорож­но вы­дыха­ет. Он не мо­жет это­го от­ри­цать.

ДЖАР­ВИС со­вер­шенно пра­виль­но ин­тер­пре­тиру­ет мол­ча­ние как знак сог­ла­сия.

— По­лагаю, сэр, приз­нать­ся ему вам ме­ша­ет так­же и ваш страх пе­ред обя­затель­ства­ми.

— А ты за сло­вом в кар­ман не ле­зешь, — хмы­ка­ет То­ни. — Хоть бы пи­люлю под­слас­тил, что ли.

— Про­шу про­щения, сэр. Но, я ду­маю, вы дол­жны знать, что по­веде­ние ка­пита­на Род­жерса я так­же ана­лизи­ровал, и его ре­зуль­та­ты край­не схо­жи с ва­шими.

От удив­ле­ния То­ни да­вит­ся ко­фе.

— То есть, — он нак­ло­ня­ет­ся впе­рёд; сер­дце за­ходит­ся бе­шеным рит­мом, — ты хо­чешь ска­зать, что он мо­жет ис­пы­тывать ко мне то же, что и я к не­му?

— Я хо­чу ска­зать, что ка­питан Род­жерс в дан­ный мо­мент со­бира­ет ве­щи с яв­ным на­мере­ни­ем съ­ехать из Баш­ни, и от­пускать его бы­ло бы по мень­шей ме­ре глу­по.

— Что?! — вскри­кива­ет То­ни, под­ска­кивая на мес­те. — Ка­кого чёр­та ты рань­ше мне не ска­зал?!

— Ка­питан Род­жерс дал ука­зание не го­ворить вам. Лишь ког­да я при­шёл к зак­лю­чению, о ко­тором толь­ко что вам рас­ска­зал, я при­нял от­ветс­твен­ное ре­шение дей­ство­вать. Из со­об­ра­жений его и ва­шего бла­гопо­лучия.

Не дос­лу­шав, То­ни вы­лета­ет из кух­ни и и спус­ка­ет­ся на этаж Сти­ва, пе­реп­ры­гивая по две сту­пень­ки за раз. Он не зна­ет, что бу­дет де­лать; он уж вся­ко не ста­нет зас­тавлять Сти­ва ос­тать­ся про­тив его во­ли, это бы­ло бы эго­ис­тично да­же по то­нис­тарков­ским мер­кам, но хо­тя бы объ­яс­нить­ся всё же сто­ит.

Он сту­чит в дверь Сти­ва, и та от­кры­ва­ет­ся бук­валь­но че­рез па­ру се­кунд. Стив всё ещё одет в пи­жаму; по­зади не­го То­ни ви­дит ко­роб­ки. — То­ни, — про­из­но­сит Стив.

— При­вет, — не­лов­ко здо­рова­ет­ся То­ни — а даль­ше в соз­на­нии по­яв­ля­ет­ся чис­тый лист. Что ска­зать даль­ше, он не пред­став­ля­ет со­вер­шенно.

— ДЖАР­ВИС со­об­щил мне, что ты идёшь.

— Угу. — То­ни про­чища­ет гор­ло. — Ты съ­ез­жа­ешь?

Стив, мор­щась, ки­ва­ет.

— Я… ЩИТ на­шёл мне квар­ти­ру в Брук­ли­не. Ря­дом с мес­та­ми, где я ро­дил­ся и жил. То­ни, я очень бла­года­рен те­бе за гос­тепри­имс­тво, но я ре­шил, что мне не сто­ит им зло­упот­реблять и на­до­едать те­бе даль­ше. И это зна­чит, что те­перь ты мо­жешь пе­ре­ехать в Ма­либу.

То­ни опи­ра­ет­ся на двер­ную ра­му. — Ну, Ма­либу, зна­ешь ли, — пе­ре­оце­нён­ное мес­течко. Слиш­ком мно­го бе­лых бо­гачей.

— А раз­ве в Нью-Й­ор­ке их не мно­го? — па­риру­ет Стив. — И к то­му же, То­ни, ты и сам бе­лый бо­гач.

— Я не хо­чу воз­вра­щать­ся в Ма­либу, яс­но? Мне и здесь хо­рошо. И ты не зло­упот­ребля­ешь мо­им гос­тепри­имс­твом. Ты не мо­жешь им зло­упот­ре­бить. В Баш­не и так слиш­ком мно­го мес­та для нас дво­их.

На ли­це Сти­ва от­ра­жа­ет­ся та же боль, что ца­рит у То­ни в ду­ше.

— Те­бе хо­рошо в го­роде, ко­торый каж­дую вто­рую ночь про­воци­ру­ет твоё ПТСР?

То­ни зна­ет, что дол­жен сде­лать, — ска­зать Сти­ву о сво­их чувс­твах, ска­зать, как тот ва­жен для не­го. Но он — трус, и он не хо­чет от­тол­кнуть Сти­ва ещё боль­ше. Не то что­бы, впро­чем, это бы­ло воз­можно: тот и без то­го выг­ля­дит так, буд­то в лю­бой мо­мент го­тов от­пря­нуть.

— То­ни, мне ка­жет­ся, для нас обо­их бу­дет луч­ше, ес­ли я у­еду. Я не хо­чу боль­ше заг­ру­жать те­бя сво­ими проб­ле­мами, ког­да те­бе и собс­твен­ных хва­та­ет. Ты уже дос­та­точ­но не спал из-за ме…

— Эй, ты хоть по­нима­ешь, нас­коль­ко эго­ис­тично зву­чит всё то, что ты сей­час го­воришь? — пе­реби­ва­ет То­ни; в гру­ди на­рас­та­ет ос­трая злость.

На ли­це Сти­ва от­ра­жа­ет­ся пот­ря­сение.

— Что?

— Да, ты ве­дёшь се­бя как эго­ист, и я за­яв­ляю те­бе это со всей от­ветс­твен­ностью. Ты ду­ма­ешь, что мо­жешь при­нимать та­кие ре­шения, не по­сове­товав­шись со мной. Ты ре­шил всё за ме­ня, а ме­ня са­мого да­же не спро­сил. По­ка ты не на­чал жить здесь — да, я хо­тел вер­нуть­ся в Ма­либу, но по­том я вспом­нил, чем мне нра­вит­ся жизнь в Нью-Й­ор­ке. За­веде­ния с едой на вы­нос, ра­бота­ющие 24/7. Вид с кры­ши Баш­ни. Ты, в кон­це кон­цов. В Ма­либу мне бы­ло бы ку­да бо­лее оди­ноко — без на­ших-то ноч­ных за­душев­ных раз­го­воров. И всё это… го­раз­до важ­нее для ме­ня, чем воз­можность сбе­жать от ПТСР. Ты — го­раз­до важ­нее. И мне ка­залось, ты по­нима­ешь, что по­могал мне! — К кон­цу ти­рады сло­ва уже те­ря­ют вся­кий смысл; То­ни уве­рен, что по его ли­цу ка­тят­ся слё­зы, — а Стив лишь зас­тыл ста­ту­ей. — А я — по­могал те­бе. Пы­тал­ся, по край­ней ме­ре. А ес­ли нет, то те­бе нуж­но бы­ло ска­зать мне об этом вмес­то то­го, что­бы сбе­гать и зас­тавлять ме­ня нер­вни­чать, и мы бы об­су­дили всё, как взрос­лые лю­ди. И тог­да всё не до­кати­лось бы до то­го, что я на­чал раз­ма­зывать соп­ли у тво­ей две­ри и от­ча­ян­но же­лал, что­бы ты ос­тался, по­тому что ты иди­от, и я люб­лю те­бя, и я очень, очень не хо­чу, что­бы ты ме­ня бро­сал.

Гла­за Сти­ва ши­роко рас­па­хива­ют­ся. На ка­кую-то се­кун­ду То­ни ка­жет­ся, что тот сей­час зах­лопнет дверь у не­го пе­ред но­сом, но нет — Стив опус­ка­ет пле­чи, буд­то сбра­сыва­ет груз, и с шу­мом вы­пус­ка­ет из се­бя воз­дух.

— Чёрт. То­ни, я так об­ла­жал­ся. Прос­ти ме­ня, по­жалуй­ста, прос­ти. — Его ру­ки па­ру се­кунд ви­сят в воз­ду­хе — а по­том он вов­ле­ка­ет То­ни в объ­ятие. То­ни цеп­ля­ет­ся за Сти­ва изо всех сил, уты­ка­ет­ся ли­цом в его пле­чо, по­ка тот сно­ва и сно­ва бор­мо­чет ис­крен­ние — в этом сом­не­ний нет — из­ви­нения.

Ког­да они на­конец отод­ви­га­ют­ся друг от дру­га так, что­бы ви­деть ли­ца, Стив ос­то­рож­но сти­ра­ет боль­ши­ми паль­ца­ми слё­зы То­ни.

— Итак, ты… лю­бишь ме­ня? — мяг­ко спра­шива­ет он — нас­толь­ко не­уве­рен­но, нас­коль­ко То­ни от не­го ещё не слы­шал.

То­ни ки­ва­ет.

— Это не мо­жет быть неп­равдой, не так ли?

Стив мор­га­ет.

— Так ты знал?

— Что мы родс­твен­ные ду­ши? Да, знал.

— И как дол­го?

— Пом­нишь, как ты при­шёл ко мне в мас­тер­скую и на­орал на ме­ня за то, что я не за­бочусь о се­бе?

Стив хму­рит­ся.

— Та­кое бы­вало от­нюдь не один раз.

То­ни ко­рот­ко сме­ёт­ся:

— Я имею в ви­ду са­мый пер­вый.

— И ты знал… так дол­го?

— Ну…

— По­чему ты ни­чего не ска­зал?

— По­лагаю, ДЖАР­ВИС объ­яс­нил это ти­па как… страх пе­ред обя­затель­ства­ми ме­шал мне да­же по­пытать­ся что-то из­ме­нить в на­шей сло­жив­шей­ся друж­бе?

— Оу.

— Угу. — Ка­кое-то вре­мя То­ни мол­ча смот­рит Сти­ву в гла­за. Те­перь он мо­жет де­лать это аб­со­лют­но бес­пре­пятс­твен­но. — Ну а ты дав­но уз­нал?

— Во вре­мя бит­вы. Пе­ред тем, как я на­чал…

— Из­бе­гать ме­ня?

— Да, вро­де то­го.

— И ты то­же бо­ял­ся обя­затель­ств? По­это­му из­бе­гал ме­ня?

Стив рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в кри­вова­той улыб­ке, его щё­ки ро­зове­ют.

— Поч­ти.

То­ни от­зерка­лива­ет улыб­ку.

— Мы иди­оты, да?

Стив ки­ва­ет. А за­тем опус­ка­ет взгляд на гу­бы То­ни.

— Мож­но я?..

То­ни вос­при­нима­ет это как приг­ла­шение — и при­жима­ет­ся к гу­бам Сти­ва. Тот из­да­ёт нев­нятный удив­лённый звук, но тут же при­ходит в се­бя, бе­рёт­ся од­ной ру­кой за та­лию То­ни, а дру­гую ру­ку за­пус­ка­ет ему в во­лосы, и по поз­во­ноч­ни­ку про­каты­ва­ет­ся вол­на не­удер­жи­мой дро­жи. То­ни дер­жит ли­цо Сти­ва в ча­ше ла­доней; их со Сти­вом дви­жения нас­толь­ко сог­ла­сован­ны, буд­то они бы­ли рож­де­ны для то­го, что­бы бес­ко­неч­но це­ловать­ся. Ну, ес­ли не счи­тать те ра­зы, ког­да они стал­ки­ва­ют­ся но­сами… Но ни­чего. У них бу­дет ещё мно­го вре­мени, что­бы поп­ракти­ковать­ся.

В кон­це кон­цов не­об­хо­димость ды­шать бе­рёт своё, и они отс­тра­ня­ют­ся друг от дру­га.

— Ты ведь пе­реду­мал нас­чёт пе­ре­ез­да, м-м? — мур­лы­чет То­ни Сти­ву в гу­бы.

Стив сме­ёт­ся:

— Не знаю. Я всё ещё ду­маю о том, что­бы пе­ре­ехать… — То­ни пот­ря­сён­но та­ращит­ся на не­го. — Пе­ре­ехать к те­бе в пен­тха­ус! Гос­по­ди, дай мне за­кон­чить.

То­ни са­модо­воль­но ух­мы­ля­ет­ся и сно­ва нак­ры­ва­ет его гу­бы сво­ими.

— Тог­да, мо­жет быть, се­год­ня ве­чером.

Стив не­удер­жи­мо крас­не­ет.

Они ле­ниво це­лу­ют­ся в две­рях, и То­ни ка­жет­ся, буд­то вся шрап­нель из его гру­ди ис­чезла и он на­конец мо­жет нор­маль­но ды­шать. Да, у не­го всё ещё пол­но проб­лем — но и у Сти­ва то­же, так что ник­то из них не бу­дет чувс­тво­вать се­бя об­де­лён­ным. И, мо­жет быть — ну так, чис­то те­оре­тичес­ки, — они и в са­мом де­ле смо­гут по­мочь друг дру­гу и вес­ти нор­маль­ную жизнь — ну, нас­коль­ко нор­маль­ной, ко­неч­но, мо­жет быть жизнь су­пер­солда­та де­вянос­та с чем-то лет и од­но­го ге­ния-мил­ли­ар­де­ра-боль­ше­неп­лей­боя-фи­лан­тро­па.


End file.
